Siamese Surprise
by heidlebergchick
Summary: When a shoe box containing 4 kittens is put on Yuugi’s doorstep, Yuugi and Atemu rise to the challenge of raising them, raising a few extra ‘feelings’ at the same time! Will their efforts be successful?
1. Chapter 1: The Box

Chapter 1: The box!

Atemu was taking a break from his shift at the Kame Game Shop. Yuugi was covering for him. It wasn't busy. Atemu was quite happy to take his break and eat in the shop, but Yuugi insisted that he really relax. It's no fun trying to eat when customers could walk in at any moment. Nope. Yuugi was making sure Atemu took a proper break and enjoyed his meal.

Yuugi walked around the small store making tiny notes on his clip board. He then went to the backroom and took a large empty box and began filling it with various toys and games, in order to fully re-stock the shelves. He dragged the box to the shop and began putting the various items in their designated places. Very soon, he found himself thinking about Atemu.

He and Atemu were very close and were often teased about being a couple. They had a great bond and sometimes Yuugi found himself wanting more. More often that not, he found himself watching Atemu. The leather didn't help. It made Atemu look delicious and Yuugi exercised great control not to jump Atemu on a few occasions. Late at night, his mind drifted to Atemu frequently, leaving him instantly hard as a rock. He wondered absentmindedly, if Atemu had the same problem.

The shop bell rang before he had a chance to finish his thought. He looked up.

"We're open" he answered.

The person however did not enter the shop, but they rang the bell again more urgently. Yuugi frowned and he went to the door. He could see the shadow of a person bend down and then straighten up. His hand was on the door when the shadow abruptly disappeared around the alley corner. Yuugi threw the door open and went outside looking for the person, but almost tripped over something on the doorstep. He looked down and saw a large shoe box.

The sound of tiny cries and squeals reached his ears as he bent down. A feeling of curiosity and dread washed over Yuugi. He lifted the box and found it was slightly heavy. He could see the edge of a white fluffy towel peeking out at one corner and the feeling of dread increased. He closed the door and took the box to the counter. He began removing the lid and the squeals got louder. Looking inside he saw a red card and the white towel and he tentatively pushed it away. He gasped and his hands flew to his mouth in dismay and shock. Tears welled up in his eyes.

The box contained four tiny newborn kittens.

"Atemu!" cried Yuugi, in a choked voice. Yuugi couldn't believe that someone would leave kittens on a doorstep like that. Atemu came promptly at the sound of his lights distressed call. He saw the tears in Yuugi's eyes and immediately drew him in his arms.

"Yuugi, what's wrong?" he asked quietly, he couldn't bear to see his light in tears.

"The box…"Yuugi managed to choke out. Atemu looked around and saw the box on the counter.

Yuugi cried softly onto Atemu's chest. Atemu held Yuugi tightly and rubbed small circles on the small of his back. Yuugi calmed down considerably as he breathed in the scent of his beloved dark. When Yuugi was ready he drew away from Atemu and looked tearfully at the box. Atemu eyed the box wondering what could have unsettled his light. He became puzzled at the tiny cries and he lifted a corner of the towel and spied the babies underneath.

He seethed with rage. Cats were among his favorite creatures and to see four helpless kittens, squealing for their mother was a sin. He made sure that they were once again well wrapped and rubbed Yuugi's arm comfortingly. He picked up the card and the box carefully and brought them inside where Solomon was reading the newspaper. He looked up as the two came in.

"Everything okay boys?" he asked.

He had been surprised by Yuugi's cry and assumed that it was between the two and decided not to involve himself. He had a sneaky feeling that something was developing between the two but he said nothing. Atemu pushed the remnants of his dinner to the left of the table and laid the box carefully down on the glass surface. Solomon looked at Atemu expectantly. He had noticed the look of anger and the passing glances between him and his grandson. What was going on? Atemu handed him the card and opened the box.

Atemu removed the towel and allowed Solomon to see the kittens. The four of them were huddled up together seeking warmth. Their tiny paws were moving, feeling around for their mother. Their eyes were sealed and their ears were flat. They had cute little black noses, tails, paws and ears, along with a beautiful creamy coat. Their tiny cries made tears well up in Yuugi's eyes again. Atemu soothed him quietly and looked at Solomon for advice.

"Hmm, let me see…" Solomon said, speaking to the room in general. He took out the card and read it aloud.

_"Dear Yuugi."_ He read. _"I'm so sorry for doing this. Two days ago, my Siamese cat had a litter of eight kittens. The first day, she was fine, but then she had difficulty looking after them all. My mother said it was a good idea to half the litter and bring them to a rescue center. I rang the rescue center and they had no more room, so I panicked. I know you from school and I know how sweet and kind you are. I know you will do the right thing. They just finished suckling from their mother and they fell asleep. Then I put them in this box. They should be fine until they wake up. Please look after them and I'm really so sorry. Anonymous." _Solomon finished. Yuugi and Atemu felt a tiny bit better knowing that they weren't hungry.

Solomon reached out and ran a finger along the first kitten. His coat wasn't wet or cold, so he took it as a good sign. He repeated this for each kitten. He replaced the towel firmly tucking it in and put the lid back on. A grim look settled on his face and he gave Yuugi a small smile.

"Come now Yuugi, you can't help them like that. They need someone strong and loving. We're going to the vet, come on now." He gave the box to Yuugi, who carried it carefully like precious glass. He handed Atemu the car keys and Atemu ushered Yuugi to the car. Solomon turned of the till and closed the shop. It was only four, so it was okay. He got in to the passenger seat in the front and watched Yuugi getting into the back seat, with a worried look on his face. Atemu started up the car and set off, with Solomon's instructions. On the way, Yuugi relayed the complete story to Atemu and his grandfather, leaving nothing out

* * *

After ten minutes, they arrived outside a relatively small and well kept veterinarian clinic. Atemu went inside first with Yuugi and the kittens. Solomon held the card and followed them. Inside was nice and warm. The general sounds of animals greeted them. An elderly woman with a small fluffy dog sat in the corner nearest the blue examination doors, indicting she was next in line.

Next, sat a teenage girl, protectively holding a large pet carrier with two rabbits inside. Lastly a mother and a little girl sat with a large black Labrador. He was friendly and he licked Atemu hand affectionately. Atemu smiled and patted him on the head. Yuugi looked warily at the dog as if he was going to harm the kittens.

Atemu noticed. "Don't worry hikari; he won't come near the kittens. He's fine." He patted the dog again. Yuugi nodded and smiled as Atemu wrapped one arm around his waist. Yuugi leaned into Atemu and relaxed. Solomon smiled. Atemu really was the best person for Yuugi; both of them were a little blind. Atemu got talking to the woman with the Labrador, explaining all about his antics. Solomon registered them in the list.

After a while, Yuugi started to get agitated. He peeked inside at the kittens a lot, making sure they were okay. Atemu smiled. He never knew Yuugi was the motherly type. Then a man with a boy and a hamster came out of the examination room. The vet came out and called in the next patient and the nurse called for the girl with the rabbits. Now they were alone with the kittens and the Labrador. Atemu got curious.

"What's his name?" he asked the woman. The dog lapped up all the attention. The woman laughed at his antics.

"His name is Malcolm, he's such a handful. He's here to get wormed and protected against little things like that. Don't worry, we won't take long. What's with you?" She looked at the box in Yuugi's hands. Atemu squeezed Yuugi's hand briefly.

"Someone put four kittens on our doorstep. They're two days old." The woman looked shocked. The little girl tugged at her mother's sleeve.

"Mommy, can I see the kittens?" her eyes were big and pleading. The mother shook her head and answered.

"No honey. They're too small." The girl wasn't deterred. "Please mommy, I won't touch them. Please?" Atemu chuckled, but Yuugi spoke.

"Little girl? Look…" he lifted the lid and revealed the four tiny kittens. They were sleeping soundly, cuddled up against each other. The little girl said 'aw' with a big smile on her face.

The girl with the rabbits emerged from the nurse's room after having their teeth and claws clipped. She smiled at the group and left the room. The nurse immediately called the woman in for the de-worming treatment. That left Solomon, Yuugi and Atemu alone.

"Do you think they'll be okay Atemu?" came Yuugi's soft voice. Atemu looked at Yuugi who had once again a downcast look on his face. He reached over and gave Yuugi a hug, his hand rubbing Yuugi's back soothingly. "Yuugi, trust yourself. They'll be fine. We're all together in this." Yuugi didn't look convinced. He looked up when a door opened. The elderly lady was shaking the vet's hand, thanking her for her help. The little dog at her feet looked happy enough. Then the lady left and the door closed again.

A few minutes later the vet came out and called them in. She reached out a hand, shaking each in turn before beckoning them all inside. She was slim, of medium height and had straight brown hair. "Hello, I'm Dr. Burke." She smiled and the men all liked her at once. Yuugi was immediately reassured and followed her inside the examination room. It was a light blue color with a white floor and ceiling. The walls were adorned with posters of animal anatomy and treatments. Her doctorate was hanging on the wall next to a nice photo of her and a white cat.

"So who's the patient?" she asked. Yuugi stepped forward and placed the box on the stainless steel table. The vet put on some latex gloves and looked inside. She saw the sleeping infants and looked at Solomon. "Can you tell me anything about them?"

Solomon nodded and handed her the red card. She read it quickly and Yuugi spoke up. "At four today, someone left them on our doorstep, we came straight away." He looked at Atemu who squeezed his shoulder in a supportive manner.

"Hmm, well. This card explains a lot. They look well cared for and they had their mother's milk for the first two days which is very good. I take it; you three want to raise them?" The three all nodded and said yes. "Do any of you know how to look after kittens?" she noticed the apologetic looks. They all murmured no.

"Okay, no biggie. You three are now surrogate mothers for these four. If you make a time plan, it should be no problem. Now kittens this young can't do anything alone. They need help to eat, wash, to stay warm and to evacuate their bowels. It's a tough job." She went to the second door and spoke quickly to the nurse. Then she returned and began gathering a few supplies. A minute later the nurse came in and looked expectantly at the vet.

"Alright, everyone gather around. We're going to wake these little guys up and have a look at them. Then Sarah can show you how to feed them and look after them." She proceeded to gently running a finger along the first kittens back. It moved its tiny paw. She rubbed it again. It let out a big yawn and everyone went "aw".

When they were all moving and squealing she took them one by one to the weighing scales. She made notes for each kitten and found two males and two females. She checked their mouths and ears for discoloration and ear mites. Then she checked for fleas and worms. She was generally happy with their temperature, which she explained they couldn't regulate until they were three weeks old. She checked their skin and reflexes for dehydration by taking a piece of skin between her fingers and watching it return to its original position.

Atemu watched with fascination. He loved animals and cared deeply for these kittens welfare. Yuugi was very protective of them and Solomon could only smile in amusement at both of them. When the vet was reasonably happy with the kittens, she took their information from Solomon and passed them onto the care of Sarah.

Sarah took a kitten and motioned that Atemu, Yuugi and Solomon all take one each. They did and followed her into the other room. She cradled her kitten and the vet laid the supplies on the table and left wishing them all luck. Sarah opened the bag and pulled out small rough cloths. She explained to them how to clean the kittens and to help them to do their business before and after feeds. She gave them little bottles filled with a special milk powder for kittens of their age. They burped the kittens and laid them back in the box. Then she asked them a few questions.

"So, are you very sure about this? It is a big job, and you'll have to do all this every two to three hours."

Solomon spoke. "I feel certain that we will be able to handle this. I don't think there has ever been anything we haven't been able to achieve as a family and this time will be no different. They are part of the family now and we'll work out a shift to take care of them. Their friends can help out as well." Yuugi and Atemu agreed instantly. The nurse looked satisfied.

"Well there are a number of items you will need that we can give you. If you don't want to use a cardboard box, you can use a pet carrier for a dog. It'll keep the light off them when their eyes open. You can also change the bedding easily. Then there are bottles and formula, cloths and heating pads. We have everything in the shop at the front. Oh, and don't forget to give them names!" She smiled and gave them the vet's emergency number on a card. Solomon put it inside his wallet and proceeded to the shop with the nurse.

Yuugi watched the kittens sleep again. "Atemu?"

"Yes, my light." He answered. He wrapped an arm around Yuugi, looking down at the creamy bundle.

"Do you think we can do this, I mean, she said it's a big job."

"Yuugi, my hikari. Please don't worry" he looked into Yuugi eyes. They were so beautiful, shining with warmth and life. Yuugi in turn was mesmerized by the elegantly slanted crimson eyes of his dark. Nothing in the world was more beautiful to Yuugi.

Atemu continued looking at Yuugi as he spoke. "I believe you can do this. You put so much faith in others and so little faith in yourself. Yuugi, this person chose you, because they believed you would protect them better than anyone else. Now, I know it was a hasty decision to drop them of like that, but maybe this person was young, or under stress. Who knows? But I know you will do everything in your power to help these kittens. Look into my eyes and tell me I'm wrong." Yuugi smiled and rested his head against Atemu's chest.

"If I did that Atemu, then I'd be a liar. You know me so well." Atemu chuckled. At least his little one was smiling again. He really didn't know how much people admired him for his abilities to always do the right thing and for his innocence and kindness. He truly was a beautiful light. Atemu had never been more proud of him.

"So what should we name them, Atemu?" asked Yuugi, his eyes travelling over the kittens sleeping forms. Atemu's beautiful eyebrows creased in thought. Yuugi continued.

"I definitely don't want some common stupid pet names; these kittens are special. The least they deserve are beautiful names." Atemu couldn't have agreed more. He let his fingertips caress Yuugi's hand.

"I agree. You truly are something spectacular, my light." Before Yuugi could ask what he meant, he added, "I think it is unwise to give someone a name when you don't know them. When we see their true personalities, naming them will be simple yet honest."

Yuugi was once again surprised at the wisdom that Atemu displayed. It did make sense. But there was another problem.

"Atemu, how do we tell them apart?" The kittens were all roughly the same color and size, but they all had minute differences. At that moment the nurse returned with Solomon. She answered Yuugi's question.

"You could put kitten armbands on them, with different colors. That would tell them easily apart. So any names yet?" Yuugi shook his head, looking at all the items Solomon had purchased.

"We're waiting. When we get to know them all better, we will be able to choose appropriate names for them" answered Atemu. The nurse looked down at the sleeping babies and smiled. It looked to her as though these were the luckiest kittens she had ever seen.

"In that case, I wish you three the best of luck with these kittens. You'll do a great job and we'll be here if you need anything, so don't hesitate to call. I've really never met kittens so fortunate, well, orphaned kittens I mean."

Yuugi smiled happily at the praise and a new wave of confidence washed over him. He could do this; after all, he had Atemu and his grandpa. Solomon shook hands with the nurse and Atemu followed suit. Yuugi picked up the box with the kittens and made sure they were warm. He then thanked the nurse for her time and help and then followed Atemu and his grandpa back to the car. He caught Atemu eyes in the car mirror and smiled. This was only the beginning!

* * *

Thanks for the support and all the lovely comments.

Heidlebergchick


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night

Chapter Two ~ The First Night.

When Yuugi, Atemu and Solomon got home, they went to the living room. Yuugi kept an eye on the kittens, while Solomon searched for writing materials. They had to do a lot of work. They made themselves comfortable knowing this would be their only real break in the foreseeable future.

Solomon got right down to business. "Right. The vet gave us a file for each kitten; it explains their weight, age and the vet's findings. Each kitten has a color 'armband' since they all look the same. The nurse gave me a list of duties that need to be done first. "A safe-proofed nest." That's the most important. Any ideas boys?"

Yuugi's nodded. "Somewhere quiet, for when their ears start working." The other two made murmurs of agreement. He continued. "How about the guest room. We can set up the futon for night feedings. It's a big room and they'll fit in perfectly."

"That's a good idea, Yuugi" said Atemu. He flashed Yuugi a genuine smile that made Yuugi's heart melt. 'Now is not the time to have a crush on Atemu!' Yuugi scolded himself. Instead he smiled coyly in return, hoping Atemu wouldn't make anything of his behavior. However Atemu did noticed the pink blush spreading across his milky pale skin.

Atemu carried on in his calm, baritone voice, sending tiny shivers down Yuugi's spine as he spoke. "I will take care of setting up the futon. When is the next feeding time?" he inquired to the two generally.

Yuugi looked at the clock, the blood leaving his face slightly due to the distraction. "Ah, at half 7, that's two and half hours between feedings. Should I make a timetable?" he added, thinking how hard it would be to calculate if they were tired.

"That sounds like a good idea Yuugi." Solomon spoke again. "The nurse gave me two bottles for each kitten, so we can prepare two feeds at a time. Now, there is the matter of sleeping properly and looking after the shop and this house, as well as general things like cooking. The kittens will need lots of care and that means we'll all have to pull our weight in this, no 'buts' or 'if's'."

Atemu stood up and looked at the clock again. He looked at Solomon, "It looks like I have loads of time until the next feeding. I'll take care of the guestroom and prepare the feeds." He looked at Yuugi and the kittens. They were starting to stir, emitting little cries. Yuugi immediately stood up and started rummaging through the bulging bags Solomon had purchased. He located some cloths with rough texture.

Atemu understood and left the room. A minute later he returned to find Yuugi stroking them lightly along their backs. Solomon was writing a list of things to help Yuugi. Atemu sat the pot of warm water he had retrieved, on the coffee table beside Yuugi, who began bathing the kittens, mimicking their mother's tongue. It was important that they stayed very clean.

Atemu headed upstairs, feet padding on the soft carpet. The stairs behind the shop lead to a surprisingly large living space. Solomon had converted the attic into a large bedroom for Atemu when he had come to live with them. Yuugi preferred the smaller bedroom with the skylight, while Atemu loved the silence from his room. Turning right, he made his way into the well kept guestroom. It didn't have a bed, just a big futon, folded up in the corner. This allowed a little extra storage space for the Mutou family, which he now had to clean out.

He turned on some music and began swaying his hips and singing along to his favorite songs. He set up the futon and cleared away a full corner of the room. He picked every thing off the floor and covered the sockets. He looked at the clock and saw that 30 minutes had passed. He went to the linen closet and took out a fluffy quilt and fresh sheets and pillows. He took them back to the guest room and began putting on new sheets. His mind drifted to Yuugi again. Gods, his little one was beautiful. If only he had to courage to tell Yuugi, no, he was nothing but a coward. And they say he was fearless, but he could not even admit his feeling for his light. Somewhere someone had made a mistake.

But now they had a mission to complete. Could they really do it? He couldn't say himself or Yuugi was the maternal type, but he couldn't deny Yuugi's sweet innocent nature, and knew his light would never sit back and do nothing while another innocent needed his help. At least Yuugi was honest, shy, yes, but still honest. He detested lies with a vengeance and Atemu himself was ashamed at his own fear, but he couldn't live with his lights rejection. That would surely kill him. Maybe if he waited, things would work themselves out. Perhaps he could somehow show Yuugi how he felt instead of telling him. But regarding Yuugi, he had to be patient and gentle. Pushing him would ruin things. Absently, he wondered how Solomon would feel about him being in a relationship with his grandson under his roof. He continued making the room 'kitten-safe' and decided he didn't want to think about it anymore, before going back downstairs when he was finished.

* * *

In the sitting room, Yuugi was sitting with a worried look on his face. Solomon was gone, back to the shop presumably. He was holding a kitten gently, still rubbing the rough textured cloth over his paws. He looked up as Atemu entered the room. He noticed the confused look on Atemu's face. He looked back down at the kitten in his hands.

"Yuugi, what's the matter?" Atemu inquired, when Yuugi said nothing. Yuugi continued cleaning the kitten as he replied.

"They're getting cold Atemu. The hot water bottle that was wrapped in the towel, isn't enough; they need the heater in their nest now. They'll get really sick if we feed them when they're cold. We need to heat them up before that."

Atemu frowned. This wasn't good. He spotted the smallest kitten of all in the corner of the box by herself. She was the sweetest little thing. Her tiny head was moving, searching for her siblings and mother; her tiny cries sounded so feeble. Atemu picked her up gently, giving her some attention. She tried to suckle his fingertip making Atemu smile. Her eyes were sealed but she still searched with her paws and nose. Atemu simply loved her. Her little blue armband contrasted strongly with her soft creamy fur, but her fur blended nicely with Atemu's tanned fingers. She suckled him again. He gave a small laugh and looked at Yuugi who had been watching the entire time.

Yuugi was smiling quietly and Atemu found it difficult to read his expression or predict what he was thinking. It was a thoughtful expression, as if something had just been cleared up for Yuugi. He put he kitten carefully back in the box. She gave a soft squeal of disappointment, but Atemu had other things to do. He gave Yuugi a beautiful tender smile and took the bags upstairs, without turning to look back, leaving a thoroughly red-faced Yuugi on the sofa.

* * *

Atemu began unpacking the bags at once, separating what they needed for upstairs and downstairs, as well as right now. He had also brought up the pet carrier and a large sized dog bed. They could use that in later weeks, or if kittens needed to be separated. He gingerly set to work preparing the soft cushy blanket inside the carrier. It almost exactly resembled the soft blankets that newborn babies get for the cots. He folded it neatly in four and put the other blanket inside first. He laid the heating pad in at the back and covered it with the first blanket. That way, the kittens wouldn't get too hot and if they somehow did, they could move to the other end of the carrier where it was cooler.

When he was done, he sat back and admired his work. Yep, Yuugi would be happy, and that was what mattered to him. God knows what Atemu would do to please his light!

"Yuugi" he yelled down the stairs. "The box is ready…" Atemu waited and then saw Yuugi coming up with the shoebox. He managed it carefully and made it safely to Atemu. Yuugi came inside the room and saw the complete corner Atemu had cleared away, as well as the spotless room itself. The only thing was some big brown boxes of items that Atemu had most likely cleared out. Yuugi inclined his head at the boxes and looked at Atemu.

"Is that stuff going somewhere, or is it staying there?" He set the kittens down carefully and sat down beside Atemu, who was shaking his head.

"No, I'll take that stuff upstairs. It could topple over if something hit them. I don't think it's a good idea, especially when these little ones start walking." He looked down at them fondly. He was already in love with them.

Yuugi agreed. "Do you need help lifting the boxes? They look heavy…besides I love your room." He looked downwards shyly, as a quiet pink blush spread rapidly over his face and Atemu stopped transporting the kittens momentarily to look at him with obvious surprise. He placed the kitten inside the carrier, near the heating pad and looked at his aibou again.

"I can manage those boxes myself, aibou. I would never burden you with such things; never use something such as that as a reason to see my room. You are always welcome anytime you want, you know that." Yuugi looked at him shyly and he returned the gaze, drowning in those amethyst eyes. So beautiful. If Yuugi only knew how he felt, if only.

Yuugi looked away and was unsure how to react. He knew he could see Atemu's room; he just respected his privacy like Atemu respected his. He had a sneaking suspicion that Atemu wanted him in his room, or was that just his wishful thinking? Atemu was most likely just trying to make him feel more comfortable, that was all. Completely innocent, nothing of the ordinary.

Now thoroughly embarrased by his own sneaky thoughts, Yuugi continued looking around the room at anything except Atemu. He didn't trust himself. He saw a camera lying on one of the lower shelves and a great idea popped into his head. They could make a photo album of the kittens so that these precious moments would always be preserved. Yuugi smiled brilliantly and jumped to his feet, retrieving it. Atemu watched him curiously; interested in whatever it was that had Yuugi all excited. Yuugi proceeded to taking a lovely photo of Atemu beside the carrier looking up at him. He showed Atemu, who blushed. Yuugi smiled and began snapping away with the camera, taking beautiful pictures of the tiny kittens.

* * *

Atemu decided to duck out quietly, taking one of the boxes with him. It was heavy. He didn't even want to know what was in it. He lifted it carefully and proceeded slowly up to his room where the put them behind the door. He continued until all the boxes where moved.

He looked at his watch saw what time it was and almost had a heart attack. It was almost half seven. Where had the time gone? He still had time if he moved quickly. He raced downstairs to the kitchen, where he found Solomon chuckling.

"Ah, young people. Always rushing. Relax my boy." Atemu watched him pouring kitten milk into four of the small bottles. He visibly let out a breath of relief.

"I thought I was too late, Solomon. I finished the guestroom and moved the boxes. I'm so sorry, I didn't think it take me so long." He bowed in apology to Yuugi's grandpa, who waved his hand.

"That's nonsense Atemu. I'm sure you've done a fine job. I told you this was teamwork. You don't have to think of everything. I'm sure there are other things on your mind like the rest of us. Now pass me that tea towel will you please?" Atemu moved quickly, helping his to clean the bottles. The silence lingered for a few minutes, both men contemplating different things as they worked. Then out of the blue Solomon spoke.

"How long have you been in love with my grandson?" Atemu grappled with the bottle in his hand for a few seconds after he nearly dropped it from the shock. He blushed crimson as Solomon laughed again. "It's alright lad, I don't have a problem with it."

Atemu looked up with even more shock etched on his face. "You don't?" he asked, completely forgetting his manners.

"No, I think you two are a fine match. You're both just a little blind, that's all." Enough said, he put all the bottles in a pot of water at room temperature and made his way to the living room. Atemu leaned back on to the counter trying to process everything the older man had said. There was no way it was possible.

* * *

When the bottles were ready, Atemu brought them upstairs to Yuugi who had been expecting him. Everything Solomon had said was still running through Atemu's head as he settled on the carpet beside his light.

"Hey Atemu, what's up?" he asked taking the kitten with the yellow armband.

"Not much. I spoke with Solomon and helped him finish these." He passed a bottle to Yuugi, who offered it to his squirming kitten. Yuugi giggled when he started guzzling at the bottle with no patience.

"Hey slow down there little guy!" Atemu laughed as Yuugi tried to hold the struggling kitten and he took his favorite little one with the blue armband. She eagerly began with the tiny squeals letting him know she was hungry. He smiled and placed her belly down on his lap and offered her a bottle. She took a few seconds before she began suckling normally her tiny ears began twitching with enjoyment. She moved her little paws, stretching them along Atemu's finger and the bottle. With his free hand he stroked her fondly.

Yuugi was watching them quietly, smiling softly. He had never known that Atemu liked cats. But still, it was sweet to see this side of Atemu which he didn't normally reveal. They were so cute together. Somehow it felt weird saying that Atemu was cute. No one ever called him cute. Sexy, yea, but cute…normally not. Yuugi did admit it was nice watching them. He wondered if Atemu was a gentle lover too. In mid thought, he scolded himself again catching a quizzical look from his dark in the process. He blushed scarlet and averted his eyes. Atemu smirked. Maybe Solomon was right. What if there was something between them?

When both kittens finished, Atemu and Yugi took care of their other needs before quickly taking the last two kittens and repeating the process. Atemu was the fittest person in the house, so he decided to take the next few feedings and let Yuugi and his grandpa sleep. Then they could take over the next morning sometime early. Yuugi set the next alarm and watched as the well fed kittens curled up to sleep, their stomachs bulging. Atemu got a book from his room and settled quietly onto the futon until the next feeding. Yuugi lingered at the door on his way out, as if he wanted to say something, but then thought better of it.

"Good night Atemu. I'll get some rest now and take over for you later on, okay." Atemu nodded and watched Yuugi cross the hallway to his own room.

* * *

Yuugi took a deep breath. He felt like an idiot. All he wanted was to tell Atemu how sweet he was with the kitten, but he couldn't word it without sounding like a love-struck teenage girl. God, he was pathetic. He settled on his bed heavily. After dismissing his troublesome thoughts, he slipped his jeans over his hips and proceeded to his shirt and socks. He threw them all in the laundry basket. He turned off the lights, thinking he might as well get some rest. He'd be taking over from Atemu at five am, which was about four feedings from now. Yuugi sighed snuggling into the pillow.

He thought about all the things Atemu had said to him during the day and at the vets. No matter what happened, Atemu constantly amazed him everyday. Wasn't that what people looked for in their partners? Someone amazing that was always there for you? That definitely sounded like Atemu; he knew his dark would do anything for him. But the question was: would Atemu's love for him be that of a brother or something more?

Yuugi closed his eyes allowing the subtle furnishings of his room comfort him. He conjured up an image of his darkness in his mind, quietly admiring his silent strength and wisdom. His body was lean and muscular despite his height. His hair was wild, yet stunning. And his eyes. Those exotic crimson eyes that hypnotized him. Yuugi groaned. He could feel himself getting hard at the thought of those eyes raking over his own naked body, ravishing him.

Yuugi couldn't help it; nothing turned him on as much as Atemu. He continued in his thoughts imagining that Atemu was there with him at that moment. He softly ran a finger over his lips, brushing over his skin and traveling downwards across his neck. He imagined it was his dark's slender fingers teasing him as he moved down to more interesting paths. Yuugi continued until his fingertip brushed one of his nipples. He gasped. He moved his other hand flat across his abdomen, noting how smooth it was to his touch. He could almost feel those deep crimson orbs flashing with lust at his aroused state because Yuugi was responding to his touch.

Yuugi toyed with the elastic of his boxers while his other hand was still playing with his nipple, before slipping it down over his hips. He gave another soft sound of pleasure as his erection was set free.

"Yes, Atemu…" he groaned as he spread his legs slightly. His finger ghosted over his erection, it felt so good. His darkness was so good. He gripped his erection tightly and began a slow rhythm, still teasing himself slightly. His head fell back against the pillow as his hips moved against his hand at a gentle pace. He could imagine Atemu touching him, pleasuring him with his skilled hands.

He sped up his movements, not satisfied with the slow pace he had previously set for himself. His hand moved faster along his length, increasing his pleasure to new levels. He moaned softly, allowing the pleasure to cloud his mind. He imagined his darkness's naked body on top of his, grinding their hips together, sucking his neck while pleasuring his light. Yuugi moved quickly against his hand.

Soon he was lost in his fantasy, playing out all the details and movements in his mind. His body hummed in bliss induced by his own pleasure clouded mind. As the feelings became more intense and his motions became more frantic and wild, Yuugi slipped deeper into his fantasy while wishing it was all really happening. Him, his darkness, the two of them naked, intertwined in an intimate embraced where nothing but the two of them existed. He imagined Atemu's sounds of pleasure as they moved together, both too far gone to stop or think. As he reached his peak, he turned his face into his pillow and moaned Atemu's name, picturing Atemu's pleasure filled gaze on his glowing body as he found his own release.

Yuugi lay panting for a few minutes as he caught his breath and slowly began to return to reality. If only Atemu knew the effect he had on him. He wondered briefly what Atemu's reaction would be if he had known what had just happened. It was the last thing that played through his mind before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for the kind words as usual and I'm so grateful to you all for making my days great and making me smile. My favourite part of this chapter was the part when Atemu was feeding his little kitten for the first time. I thought it was incredibly sweet and so I couldn't resist writing it that way. See you all next time, thanks so much again!

Heidlebergchick


	3. Chapter 3: Cleo

Chapter 3 ~ Cleo

Crimson eyes opened to the world. They wavered and then focused on their surroundings. The familiar dark furniture comforted them, coaxing their owner to fully wake up. And he did. Atemu looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. He was surprised at how late it was. He almost never slept so long, but then again, he had gone to bed at five. It was now almost noon.

He sat up and stretched, flexing his muscles. He threw the covers back and got up. He went to the low, rectangular dresser and opened the first drawer, revealing neatly folded clothing. He took a pair of three-quarter-length khaki pants, made of light cotton material. He chose a light short sleeved shirt to go with it. He opened another smaller drawer of the dark wooden dresser and took fresh under clothes and socks. Then he took his robe from the back of his door and put it on. He took the neatly folded clothing and went down the small flight of stairs leading to the first floor. He didn't see anyone, obviously they were all busy.

Atemu went into the bathroom and took his shower in silence. He loved the peaceful atmosphere that permeated the room. The therapeutic effects of the warm water loosened his half-sleeping muscles and cleared his head. His sharp eyes focused properly and he felt revitalized and ready to begin the day. He stepped out gracefully, and began drying himself off. Then he towel dried his hair and got dressed. He didn't feel like styling his hair up so he left it tied back out of the way.

He made his way downstairs and found his favorite machine in the whole house; the coffee machine. Coffee was something that Atemu loved to have in the morning. He wasn't dependent on it to wake up, but he did enjoy the taste. He smiled appreciatively when he saw the kitchen table; Solomon had left an assortment of breakfast foods on the table for him and Yuugi. He sat down and began eating.

* * *

Yuugi looked at the clock, when he heard the sound of the shower being turned on. It sounded like Atemu had woken up. Yuugi felt sort of tired, but not overly so. The kittens hadn't been much trouble. He looked down at them. He wondered why the kitten with the blue-armband always stayed by herself. It puzzled him, but didn't worry him. She was a quiet kitten much unlike the others, and she obviously sensed the difference between his touch and Atemu's.

Yuugi had noticed a small connection between the two and was happy that he had taken a picture of them. He had told his grandpa about his photo album idea and was glad to see that he supported it. It would be nice to look back when they were older. The kittens personalities were starting to show a little bit. He knew the blue banded kitten's personality the best along with the yellow banded kitten. The other two were still cloudy, nothing too obvious. Yuugi had taken a liking to the yellow banded kitten; he was so feisty and impatient. He squirmed continuously and Yuugi knew he would be a handful when he started walking.

Yuugi's mind drifted back to Atemu and the night before. He had lost his nerve on his way out and he was sure Atemu thought he was stupid for it. God knows he looked stupid. It made him feel bad because Atemu was always so graceful and perfect. He never cried or broke down in front of anyone. Occasionally his anger was extremely palpable and sometimes he gave off an aura so dangerous that men twice his size had fled. Yuugi saw it happen once. He hoped he would never have to see that side of Atemu again, and that was one of the reasons that he enjoyed observing Atemu's gentle and sweet side that he displayed for the kittens. Lately he had been seeing at lot of it.

* * *

Solomon closed the shop at noon so that the lunch hour could commence. He flipped the sign on the door and filled out the next order form. Then he went through the back and into the house. He found Atemu sitting at the table eating a breakfast bagel. Atemu looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Solomon. Did you sleep well?" he asked politely, earning a chuckle from the older man.

"Says the young man who fell into bed at five!" Atemu blushed. "I slept fine. How were the kittens?" Solomon sat down and took some bread for himself and began filling it with butter and jam. Atemu sipped on his coffee and savored its sweet creamy taste.

"They were all okay. We have definitely a little alpha I think." He said that with a smile and Solomon stared. "Yes, it's the male with the yellow arm-band. He's very strong and demanding. He's nothing like Cleo." He smiled to himself and took a bite of his bagel.

Solomon was confused. "Who's Cleo?"

Atemu looked up. "Cleo, she is the kitten with the blue arm-band. I named her last night. She is smaller than the others and I fed her last during my last feeding before Yuugi came in. She fell asleep on my lap before I knew it. She is a little queen, so I decided Cleo would be a good name for her."

Solomon considered it. Cleopatra indeed, he thought with a small smile. He shared his thoughts. "So Atemu, we have a Cleopatra on our hands." Atemu rolled his eyes and ignore him, smiling as Solomon chuckled again. Solomon had really started growing on him.

"So has anything happened between you and Yuugi?" Solomon asked, mildly interested. Atemu simply shook his head. He wasn't sure if elaborating his thoughts was a good idea; obviously both of them had different views of Yuugi. Seeing Solomon's face though, he understood that was what he wanted. He obliged.

"It's true that nothing has happened, but yesterday…I don't know…he was quiet. More so than usual and he was watching me a lot…with Cleo as well. And when he went to bed, he stopped at the doorway. I could tell he wanted to say something but instead he held back. I'm a little disappointed that he won't talk to me. But he doesn't seem unhappy." Atemu drained his cup and set it down.

Solomon raised his hand to his chin in a thoughtful manner. He understood that the boys shared a mutual attraction and that was as far as it went. But Atemu had noticed a small change in Yuugi which was only recent. Solomon decided it could have something to do with the kitten's arrival. Then unbeknownst to Atemu, maybe he had also undergone a small change. Yuugi had drifted off into patches of quietness and thoughtfulness, whereas Atemu had begun bonding well with Cleo. Was Yuugi jealous perhaps? Or was it something else. Solomon was sure about one thing, he needed more information before he could reach his conclusion. He shared his thoughts with the former Pharaoh, and added.

"Well, I don't know what's going on in my grandson's mind, but don't give up Atemu. I'm sure there's a good reason and maybe you should give him some space, you know…let him come to you." He drained his own cup and stood up and took Atemu's and brought them both to the sink. Atemu brought the rest of the plates with him helping as best he could.

He wondered if what Solomon had said was true; was Yuugi jealous that he was spending more time with the kitten? But that didn't make sense. He hadn't changed his attitude towards Yuugi, not at all. He was the one Yuugi had called when the kittens first arrived. He supported Yuugi at the vet clinic and made the bed for the kittens when Yuugi asked. Something wasn't right, if he hadn't changed, what had? Yuugi couldn't be jealous, it wasn't in his nature.

Solomon watched Atemu cleaning the plates almost mechanically as he blatantly dwelled on their conversation with a deep, but thoughtful frown. Solomon knew he was smart, so he decided to let both of them figure it out. It was for the best.

* * *

Atemu went upstairs to retrieve his book that he had been reading the night before. He had left it on the floor beside the futon. It was almost time for Solomon to take over watching the kittens and for him to reopen the shop. He strolled into the room to see Yuugi holding the kitten with the red armband.

He looked up when Atemu entered and smiled and gave a small wave. Atemu returned both and picked up the book. He tucked it under his arm, Yuugi watching the whole time, with a small blush on his face. He leaned on the doorway and watched Yuugi petting the kitten.

"How is she?" he asked. She seemed to be enjoying the attention. Yuugi shrugged.

"She's fine." He said simply. "She loves being petted, more than the others. I think that kitten misses you, she's been really active like she's searching for you." He jerked his head at Cleo and continued stroking the little angel who was almost dozing on his lap. Atemu spotted Cleo moving slowly inside the pet carrier. He knelt down beside it and stroked her softly on her head. She mewled loudly and tried to suck on his fingertips again. It was her way of greeting him, he supposed.

Yuugi watched him and Solomon entered the room, holding some paper files in one hand and some bottles in the other. He sat down on the armchair and put his work on the small table beside it. Yuugi went around Atemu and put his kitten back in the box where she snuggled up with her brothers.

Atemu stroked Cleo one more time before whispering, "See you later, my little queen." He stood up and saw Yuugi still standing at the door.

"You know Atemu, if you give one kitten so much attention, the other kittens will get jealous." He left Atemu standing there with a priceless look plastered on his face, as he walked out of the room and downstairs. Atemu looked at Solomon and shook his head.

"Ra, what am I going to do? I come to the conclusion that he's not jealous and then he says that." He shook his head and left the room muttering under his breath. Solomon chuckled helplessly at their antics and sat down to feed the little kittens.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Yuugi had cleaned the house, washed the clothes and prepared a simple dinner for the three of them. Atemu was getting ready to close the shop and his grandpa still had one more feeding before Atemu took over. So he decided to treat them both to something tasty. He felt a little guilty for thinking about Atemu like that last night, but he couldn't help it. Today Atemu had strutted around in that white, almost see-through shirt, with a few of the top buttons undone. Yuugi had been blushing a lot lately.

He finished serving the chicken and grilled vegetables, placing them decoratively on traditional Japanese serving dishes. He placed chopsticks at each plate with a glass and napkin. He hoped what he had cooked would be satisfactory. He laid a long, curved rectangular dish in the center filled with rice balls. He was tired. He had been awake since five and he had to start again tonight around four. That was kind of the reason he had cleaned the house today; so he would be able to sleep tomorrow. He took one last critical look at the table before going upstairs to tell his grandpa that dinner was ready. Solomon was writing something in a large notebook and the kittens were sleeping soundly.

"Dinner's ready grandpa. I made some chicken and rice balls." Solomon smiled and closed his notebook and followed Yuugi downstairs. He saw the lovely spread and was impressed. Atemu would be closing up the shop in a few minutes so Solomon took the opportunity to speak to Yuugi alone.

"Yuugi, is everything okay?" He said it calmly, but there was a serious undertone indicating that he wanted an honest answer. Yuugi's amethyst eyes looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, everything's fine grandpa, why?" He stopped adding drinks to the table as he waited for the answer.

Solomon could tell that he was being truthful and continued. "Well, you've been a bit quiet recently and Atemu…he…" he paused to think of a good way to describe how Atemu was feeling without revealing Atemu's position. It was best if Atemu explained his feelings to Yuugi when the time called for it.

"Atemu…what, grandpa?" he was getting concerned with the direction the conversation was taking. His grandpa saw this and continued quickly.

"He is a little worried. He said that you were quiet around him and that you seem to have something on your mind recently." There that was a simple way to explain things without revealing his feelings for Yuugi. Yuugi on the other hand thought about what Solomon had said. Atemu didn't know about his feelings for him, did he? But he had noticed the look on Atemu's face last night when he left the room.

"I do have something on my mind, but it's not a bad thing. I didn't mean to be quiet but I watched him a few times with Cleo and I think it's sweet. I was going to tell him last night but I didn't know how to say it without it coming out the wrong way. I dunno…" He trailed off and Solomon understood.

That definitely explained what Atemu had said earlier. But somehow things had gotten misinterpreted by the two. So Yuugi's jealousy had actually been admiration. Now that he had cleared that up, he would allow Atemu to figure it out for himself.

"Okay Yuugi. Don't worry yourself about Atemu but don't block him out either. Alright, enough said. Go call Atemu before this get cold," he said gesturing to the food. Yuugi face brightened and he left the room. Solomon couldn't help smiling. He had two amazing young men under his roof and he was glad to have both of them.

They walked in together and sat down. They all filled their plates and enjoyed the meal as a family.

* * *

After dinner Yuugi helped Atemu clear up the table, when Atemu politely declined his help seeing as Yuugi had done enough. On his way out, he took four little bottles out of the sterilizer and laid them neatly at the cooker beside the milk mixture. Atemu smiled and the phone rang. Yuugi answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Yuugi. How are you?" It was Ryou.

"Hi, I'm fine Ryou. It's just been a little busy here at the moment." He smiled at Atemu who had begun washing the dishes and he leaned up against the wall.

"Oh yeah? What's happening? Customers keeping you busy?" He heard Ryou giggle softly.

"No. Its good news and bad news…okay mostly good news. Yesterday someone left a shoebox on the shops doorstep. There were kittens inside only two days old." He heard Ryou gasp.

"What? Who could do such a thing? What did you do then ?" he said quickly.

"I told you it was good news Ryou, relax. Jii-chan and Atemu are helping me look after them; the vet taught us what to do. Its not too difficult. There are four of them and they're so cute! You should see them, they're Siamese." He saw Atemu with a smile still on his face as he worked.

"Oh, well that's good. I guess that explains where you've been, which is why I called. So do they have names?" he asked slightly more animated now that he knew nothing was wrong.

"Yep, there's one kitten that Atemu loves. He's so cute with her and he named her Cleo. He says she is his little queen." He giggled on the phone and Atemu blushed scarlet; he knew that Bakura had heard it. He could hear Ryou laughing with Yuugi and scolding Bakura in the background.

"Be nice Bakura! Oops, sorry Yuugi. I guess he was listening in. I didn't know Atemu liked cats so much." Yuugi could hear him shrug.

"So, Ryou? I have to get up at like four tonight to feed the little guys so I'm going to cut you short. Don't tell the others about the kittens until next week. I want it to be a surprise and for the kittens to be a little stronger before they get visitors." He couldn't help being protective, but he couldn't handle it if something happened to them. After all they were only tiny babies and it was his job to look after them. He knew he must have sounded mean to Ryou, but Ryou was very smart and he knew there was no offense intended.

"No problem Yuugi. If you need any help at all, give me a call okay? I'm free most of next week. I'll make sure Bakura says nothing; I have powerful methods of persuasion when it comes to Bakura. Have no fear!" Yuugi giggled. Poor Bakura.

"Okay. See you soon. Thanks Ryou!" He heard the click and hung the phone up. He waved a hand at Atemu.

"Goodnight Atemu." He said shyly and turned away. Atemu stood with his hands in the sudsy water in astonishment. Yuugi wasn't jealous at all. He thought he was cute! And worse Bakura knew about Cleo. Damn white-haired idiot he thought savagely. Oh well, if Yuugi thought he was cute, then it was definitely a start. He took a tea-towel and began drying the dishes. He started whistling 'Always look on the bright side of life' from the Monty Python film, with a smile on his face.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reviewing and I love this chapter! Let me know if you guys spot any typo's and stuff. I'm a bad beta, when its my own stuff... Anyway, my favorite part of this was where Bakura was listening in on the conversation and started laughing at Atemu. I love Bakura's character in this story and I'm having so much fun with this story!

Heidlebergchick!


	4. Chapter 4: Mocha

Chapter 4 ~ Mocha

A week had passed since Ryou had called and the kittens were bigger and stronger. They had successfully doubled their body weight in the first week and they're eyes had opened, revealing stunning clear pools of blue. They sparkled and shone like diamonds.

Yuugi was mixing some formula in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He looked up hurriedly and mixed the milk frantically before dashing to the door. He opened it and saw Bakura and Ryou standing there with bemused looks on their faces at his flustered state. Ryou smiled.

"You weren't kidding when you said you needed help." He hugged Yuugi and they entered the house. Bakura threw off his black trench coat and hung it up out of the way. He followed the lights into the kitchen where Yuugi resumed mixing the milk, to make sure it didn't clump. Ryou watched him and Bakura rudely, poured himself a drink from the fridge. Ryou hit him lightly.

"What?" he cried as Ryou continued showering him with small slaps.

"I told you to behave yourself!" Bakura smiled weakly.

"I haven't done anything!" He sipped his drink and Yuugi laughed.

"You two fight like a married couple!" The pair went red and Yuugi laughed again going back to his work. "I bought some bigger bottles from the vet yesterday, so we can prepare more feeds at once. It'll help you two anyway. So come on, they're upstairs."

The two followed Yuugi into the guest room where Atemu was stroking two of the kittens. The other two were exploring the pet carrier they were in.

"Hey Atemu!" said Ryou cheerily. Bakura merely tilted his head knowing he wouldn't take offence.

"Hello, both of you." He replied, though he was looking at Ryou when he said it. Ryou bent down beside Atemu and stared at the kittens in awe.

"They're gorgeous! Aw, look at you!" He squealed happily, picking up one of the kittens. The kitten enthusiastically bobbed his head, trying to find food from Ryou. Yuugi chuckled and sat down beside Ryou.

"That's the little monster. He's so feisty, and he's always hungry." Yuugi tilted his head thoughtfully for a second. "He reminds me of when Atemu drinks too much Mocha chino and gets hyper, well not hyper…but over-active." He shrugged as Bakura started laughing. Atemu ignored him and went back to stroking Cleo who had fallen asleep on his lap…again.

Ryou was in heaven. His eyes were sparkling as the kittens studied him with natural curiosity. The kitten with the green arm-band was really shy and crawled away from Atemu and made his way towards Ryou slowly. His big blue eyes watched him carefully. Ryou extended his hand to the kitten, who bumped it with his nose. Ryou smiled. The kitten gave a little 'mewl' and crawled to Yuugi and hid behind his shoe. He popped his head around checking if Ryou was still there.

"Aw! Yuugi they're so sweet. I love this one!" He said pointing to the yellow banded kitten. Yuugi looked at Atemu, who looked ready to drop.

"Atemu, why don't you get some sleep, you look really tired." Atemu hesitated and looked at the kittens. Yuugi understood what he meant and said, "Don't worry about them, I'll show Ryou and Bakura how to look after them. Go on. You need to rest." He said it more firmly and Atemu sighed in defeat.

He lifted Cleo carefully from his lap and placed her beside the heating pad inside the pet carrier. She gave a sleepy mewl and accepted his apologetic pat on her head. She curled up and fell asleep almost instantly. Atemu smiled softly at the scene and turned to the group.

"Please don't wake her up. She was awake for ages last night and couldn't eat. She needs a rest." Yuugi's face light up with concern.

"Atemu! Why didn't you tell us? If she's sick-" Atemu cut him off.

"I'm sorry. She is still the smallest kitten and it's normal. It will take a bit longer before she can stomach so much. That's all. Nothing to worry about." Ryou looked apprehensively at the two. He had never seen them disagree before, ever. Bakura watched them and glanced at Ryou knowingly.

"Okay, guys…take it easy. Yuugi I'm sure Atemu just didn't want to worry you, that's all." Yuugi nodded somewhat stiffly and watched Atemu leave. "Bakura…" Ryou looked pleadingly at his dark who got off the bed and followed Atemu upstairs and closed the door behind him. Ryou placed a soothing hand on Yuugi's arm.

"Yuugi?" he coaxed.

"God, I'm sorry Ryou. He's been awake for hours. He looked after the shop all day today and the kittens last night. He said he had to because grandpa is away with Professor Hawkins. He must have forgotten. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"That's alright Yuugi, I think Atemu understands too. So how have you two been? Tell me honestly." Ryou looked at his best friend. They both looked so tired. Kittens really were a lot of work. Yuugi watched the kittens as they tumbled around, making sure they didn't get hurt.

"Can I ask you something, or at least ask for your advice?" Said Yuugi randomly. "I can't keep this to myself, its making me act all weird around everyone." Ryou shot him a blank look, but nodded nevertheless.

"Okay, Ryou. I'll start at the beginning. I'm really attracted to Atemu. He's gorgeous and intelligent and perfect." He said it with a tired but awed voice all the same.

"Have you told him yet?" inquired Ryou quietly. Yuugi shook his head and Ryou bit his lip in thought.

"I have no idea how to tell him. I couldn't bear if he rejected me. I could live in silence but I could never live with him thinking I'm disgusting." Ryou nodded. He had been there before with Bakura.

"Yuugi, you are his light. No matter what you do, he would always care about you. He has a right to know." Yuugi sighed. Facing your fears was never easy.

"Yeah. Last week grandpa cornered me in the kitchen and said Atemu was worried about me because I was blocking him out by not talking to him. It was because I wanted to tell him but I couldn't and they thought something was wrong. You know. It's been weird all week." Yuugi's face looked a bit upset by this.

"How do you mean weird, like it's hard to talk to each other?" asked Ryou. Yuugi nodded.

"I can't think of anything to say any more. All I can think of is him. I love how sweet he is with Cleo, he is never like that normally and I love that side of him. I wish he was like that for me." That sounded somewhat hopeful and Ryou knew what to do. He really had been in Yuugi's shoes before and he knew how frustrating it could get.

"It'll be okay Yuugi, you'll see!" He rubbed Yuugi's arm and turned their attention back to the kittens.

* * *

Bakura closed the door behind him, knowing that his light needed some time alone with Yuugi. But he needed to find out what was up with the Atemu. Man, the guy looked like shit. The guy needed to relax and let others do a little without him trying to do everything for everyone. He had found out long ago that being nice to everyone never helped, just a small few people.

He went to the end of the landing and up the curved stairs at the end. Rich paintings lined the walls along with some photos of the family. He knocked on the door and let himself in. Atemu looked up as he walked in.

"Is my light upset?" Bakura had no idea; he hadn't stayed to find out.

"No idea, I followed you. What's up your ass then?" Atemu sat down on his bed heavily with fatigue. Bakura leaned up against the door in a laid back fashion.

"Nothing is 'up my ass', as you so eloquently put it. There's just so much happening, that's all." He ran a hand through his hair wearily. Bakura watched him carefully.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Atemu growled. "Bakura, if you've come up here to infuriate me, I suggest you leave. I am in no mood to deal with you at the moment."

"I haven't. My light asked me to check on you. He's never seen you disagree with your midget before, frankly, neither have I. What's going on?" Atemu's ruby eyes gazed at Bakura and decided the Tomb robber was being sincere.

"Yuugi is not a midget. Like I said; there is a lot going on at the moment. We are caring for the kittens, looking after the house and the shop and it's all become a little much. Yuugi has been acting very strangely over the past few days. It's making me feel as though I've done something wrong. I'm not sure what to do." Bakura watched him. It was a little depressing seeing him this way.

"Okay, stop bullshitting. I know there's more to this. Now spill." Bakura hated sugar-coating things. It was cowardly.

"I love Yuugi." Atemu's body visibly sighed with relief that someone could see through him. It was a comfort sometimes for people to see him as a normal man and not some amazing person who could endure anything.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it Pharaoh? Am I the only one that knows or does he?" Atemu shook his head.

"His grandfather knows. He guessed and asked me. He said I should let Yuugi come to me and give him some space. He seems to have a lot on his mind recently and I don't want to add to it." Bakura understood.

"Okay. Get some sleep so your midget doesn't kill me. See you later." He heard Atemu's growl and he switched the light off and closed the door. He needed to talk to Ryou.

* * *

In the meantime, Ryou had easily picked up the routine for the kittens. He got to know all the kittens and tried his best to keep Yuugi's mind away from Atemu. Bakura popped his head inside and caught Ryou's eye. Ryou glanced apologetically at Yuugi who understood and joined Bakura outside the door.

"So? Is everything okay with Atemu?" asked Ryou. Bakura nodded.

"Yeah. I can understand. He just needs a break. Stupid baka is trying to do everything." He almost rolled his eyes, but conceded that it wasn't the time.

"Yuugi told me something interesting. He is in love with his dark." Bakura eyes widened.

"Really? Well then problem solved." Ryou was confused. "The Pharaoh wants his light too. That's what caused the problem Ryou. Normally they could keep it in, but since they're under so much stress looking after the kittens, they can't juggle everything. That's why they're so tired and snippy."

Ryou understood perfectly. The question remained, what happens next?

"Should we tell them?" Bakura nodded and kissed Ryou softly. "Come on."

They went back into the guest room to Yuugi.

* * *

That night both Atemu and Yuugi were sleeping and Ryou and Bakura continued talking about earlier. They had settled on a course of action that they both agreed on. Ryou had fallen in love with the feisty kitten with the yellow band. He reminded Ryou of Bakura.

"Kura, can we adopt this little one? He's great!" Bakura shrugged.

"Why not? I've had more than my fair share of cats. Is it feeding time yet?" Ryou looked at the clock and then the plan Yuugi had left out for them.

"Yes. Cleo is still asleep though, should we wake her up?" Seeing Bakura nod, Ryou began stroking her gently. She raised a paw as if swatting the annoying object away and arched her body sleepily. Ryou continued and was amazed at how soft her fur was. He could really see why Atemu loved her so much. He didn't think Atemu would allow anyone to have her. She opened her eyes and mewled. Ryou scooped her up carefully and sat her on his lap. He offered her the bottle and she licked it and then tried to move away from it. Ryou redirected her and she struggled again.

"Kura…she doesn't want it." Bakura grimaced and squeezed some of the liquid onto his finger and she licked at it slightly before mewling softly. When she had finished it she continued licking his hand. Bakura knew what to do.

"Wait. Feed the others, and I'll be back in a minute." He put her down on the blanket and went downstairs. Ryou watched him leave and picked up his favourite who fed normally. After a few minutes the kitten decided it was full and Ryou burped him and took care of his other needs, before taking the next kitten. He glanced at Cleo who had curled up in a sleeping position again. He had a bad feeling. Bakura returned after a minute with a small eye-dropper. He looked at Ryou.

"I know what's wrong. She had a rough night and she missed a feeding or two. That means she's dehydrated and she's too tired to suckle. That's why she licked my hand." Ryou nodded, but he was still worried. He proceeded to allowing a few drops to stay on her tongue before massaging her throat so she would swallow. Ryou continued with the others and watched nervously. After a few minutes Cleo seemed at ease and Bakura barely had to do anything. He tried her with the bottle again and she took it willingly. Ryou happily kissed Bakura on the cheek.

Afterwards they watched the kittens and stayed up talking and decided on a name for their kitten when Atemu came in. It was his watch apparently. The kittens were sleeping and didn't need to feed again for a few hours. They both greeted him when he came in and saw how tired they were. He offered them his bed as it was the only double bed in the house and they deserved a rest after the work they had done. He thanked them both again and they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up surprisingly rested. Atemu hadn't done much the night before and had slept well. Ryou had decided to cook breakfast since cooking was his strong point. Yuugi set about making individual cups of tea and coffee. Ryou wanted black tea, Atemu wanted Mocha chino and Bakura wanted cappuccino. Yuugi wanted plain old fashioned orange juice. They all gathered around the table and Ryou began loading their plates with eggs and bacon and so on. Bakura grabbed some bread and prepared his breakfast the way he liked it. Yuugi served the drinks and they enjoyed their meal.

At the end, Bakura burped loudly. Ryou muttered some incoherent apology to the general table and lowered his red face. Bakura drained his coffee and cleared his throat.

"Alright. There are a few things we have to deal with. First things first, Ryou and I have to tell you, that we would like one of your kittens. The one with the yellow band to be precise." Ryou smiled and Yuugi was surprised. Bakura continued. "Ryou wants to name him Mocha, because of what Yuugi said yesterday. It fits with his personality and coat."

Atemu looked at them both and considered it. He knew them both well enough to know that they would be responsible pet owners and knew Mocha as they had dubbed him, would be well cared for and loved. He said as much.

"I don't have a problem with that. But obviously, you'll have to wait until he's little older before you cane talk him home." At this Yuugi smiled and Ryou and Bakura both nodded. It was common sense after all. Bakura continued.

"Moving on, Cleo had a bit of trouble feeding last night, but I sorted it out. She was a bit dehydrated after missing those feeds and was too tired to take the bottle from me. So I used a dropper and helped her. She should be fine, but at least you know and you can both deal with it now." He paused at Yuugi and Atemu's worried faces, but made a hand motion to assure them that it was all in the past and well taken care of. Once they were put at ease again, he made one final comment.

"Now, I'd like you to repeat to the table what you said to me yesterday Atemu."

Bakura settled back in his chair, fully aware that Yuugi was the only clueless person at the table. Atemu hesitated and looked at Bakura. Bakura shot him a glance that said, if you don't tell him, I will.

He looked desperately at Ryou who said aloud, "I agree Atemu. Now is the time for the secrets to come out. It's okay. No one at this table will think any differently about you. I know."

Yuugi was now thoroughly confused and looked around the table for answers. Atemu sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Yuugi…I... have feelings for you. I…" he faltered as Yuugi caught his eye. Ryou looked at Yuugi. His eyes plainly said 'be nice'. Yuugi decided to help him out. He stood up, his face blank and Atemu lowered his head in defeat. Yuugi came to a stop at his chair and Atemu looked up. They locked eyes and Yuugi smiled. He leaned down and kissed Atemu.

Atemu was so surprised that he forgot to respond. Yuugi nibbled lightly on his lower lip and the kiss got deeper. Atemu kissed him back as Yuugi wrapped a hand around his neck. Kissing Atemu was the most amazing thing Yuugi had ever done. All the secrets, the relief, the joy; everything poured out into the kiss. Their tongues swirled and moved passionately together, and they couldn't get enough.

A loud wolf whistle broke the pair apart. Apparently they had forgotten they had an audience. Yuugi went bright red and decided to leave the room, mumbling something about the kittens. Ryou and Bakura's eyes followed his movements with amusement. Atemu chuckled richly.

He couldn't believe it. Yuugi wanted him! He looked seriously at Ryou and Bakura and thanked the pair for everything they had done. Ryou and Bakura simply smiled and gathered up their coats. They extended their offer of help whenever it was needed and Bakura helped his light with his coat. Ryou waved and closed the door. Their work was done! The rest was up to Yuugi and Atemu.

* * *

Hey again! Nice to see the response to this story, its amazing and I am so moved. My favourite part was the playful banter between Bakura and Atemu in this chapter. I did also love how Bakura intervened and saved Cleo, so yay for Bakura! Again thank you all for your kind works, constructive criticism and ideas. They are invaluable to me and help me to get better all the time.

Heidlebergchick


	5. Chapter 5: Seto's Day

Chapter 5 ~ Seto's Day.

The mansion was quiet. It was probably the reason Seto was a morning person. It was a great time to concentrate and add finishing touches to work that he would normally bring home at the end of a working day. Sometimes he found it difficult to concentrate at night, so he liked to get an early start with a clear head. Looking around the empty table, he smiled wryly. Apparently his family didn't share the belief as they were cuddled up in their beds.

His blue eyes roamed the impressive room, taking in the delicate ornaments and artwork. He felt somewhat alone, but had problems with people. The only people he trusted were his family and people like Jou, who hadn't taken no for an answer. He felt like the room was lacking something.

Seto made a note in his journal to buy flowers for the house. Hopefully that would add a sense of life and colour to the room. It was summer after all. He looked at his watch. Almost time to leave already. Where had the time gone; it wasn't like him to let his mind wander. Maybe he spent too much time around Jou and picked up some of his endearing traits. He placed his notes and files carefully inside his leather briefcase with his valuables and set it down by the main door.

He turned and climbed the stairs to the main floor. He headed to his brothers room. The door was like the others on the corridor, but with a personalized name tag. Seto knocked and stepped gracefully inside. Mokuba was playing a car game on the floor of his room. He looked up when he heard his brother.

"Morning Nii-chan ," he chirped and leaned into his brother's hug. He looked down at his watch.

"Morning, Mokuba. Don't play that too long; you'll ruin your eyes." He smiled as Mokuba snorted.

"Says the guy who married a laptop! And I know what you're going to say…'please eat a proper breakfast, blah, blah, blah'. Did any one ever tell you you're such a woman Seto?" He folded his arms after pulling off the highly accurate voice of his brother. Seto went pink for a moment before composing himself. He smiled at his brother.

"Well it seems I've thought you well. Just kidding, see you later Mokie." He ruffled Mokuba's hair and let his brother get back to his insane car game. He couldn't believe he made a living, creating games of that genre.

He closed the door a followed another corridor left. He went to his own master suite and let himself in. A flop of blonde messy hair attached to a young man, was lying still on the large bed. Seto smirked. He made his way to the bed and sat down. The blonde stirred and opened his eyes, revealing beautiful orbs of brown, sparkling with flecks of honey and amber. Seto leaned down and kissed his forehead softly, pausing as he did so. Jou closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Seto's cologne. He was still sleepy and clung lightly to Seto's strong frame. Seto chuckled softly.

"Katsuya, I can't stay. I want to, but there's a board meeting today." He kissed him softly again and moved down to capture his soft lips, kissing away the pout of disappointment. "I'll see you later; call me if you need anything." Another kiss and Katsuya allowed himself to be tucked up properly again by his brunette lover. Amber eyes watched as his tall frame left the room.

* * *

Seto climbed into the limo where his briefcase had been waiting for him. He had been working very hard lately and had had little time for his loved ones. The board had become restless with the increased activity from his German competitors. Seto snorted in annoyance. How could these so called business men doubt his ability? He slaved over that company and had in the end made those men very rich. All he got to show for it was greed and insecurity. He would have to think about setting himself up with a new board. Talk about work. He sighed heavily and ran over his notes once again.

* * *

After the meeting had ended and Seto was alone in his office, he sat at his desk, in a somewhat defeated manner. He had fired five of his board members only a short while earlier. He hadn't wanted to do it, despite some people saying he loved firing people. They had grown too big for their boots and tried to go against him and the other board members. He sighed; overall, it had been a bad day. The only good point was that the rest of the board had supported his decision to weed out the greedy men.

A knock woke him out of his thoughts. He automatically hit save on his document and said, "Enter." A familiar mop of blonde hair poked his head inside and smiled at him. Seto smiled back and rubbed his forehead.

"Man, looks like you had a rough day. Anything I can do to help?" Katsuya came in and closed the door. He sat down on one of the seats in front of Seto's desk. Seto sighed.

"Hi, Katsuya. Don't worry, I'm fine." He said in a cool voice. Katsuya didn't buy it.

"I know when yer lyin' to me, you can put on dat face all ya want, but it 'aint gonna work on me, ya got dat?" Katsuya was fired up. It had taken him so long to help Seto to reveal who he really was. He went to Seto and stood before him. He reached out and pulled Seto in for gentle kiss and then simply held him for a minute. Seto smiled.

"Mmm Katsuya, thanks…I needed that. I had to fire Gansley and the other four idiots from the board today." He sighed as Jou snorted.

"Bout time! Damn money grabbers. Look ya need to get outta dis office. It sounds like you've done enough work for today. Besides, I got a surprise for ya." Seto raised his eyebrows. A surprise? Oh no…it was sure to involve…

"Yuugi called me today and said he had something dat he wanted us to see. I think it's a good idea to get you away from dis prison. Whatta ya say, Seto?" Seto shook his head.

"You already know my answer, but you're not going to leave me alone, so I'll just get it over with. When are we supposed to be there?" Jou's eyes lit up.

"Really, you'll go? Fantastic! Yuugi said anytime before six. Wanna go now?" Seto stood up and rubbed his temple again. He shut down his laptop and packed it up. Jou had his coat waiting. They shared a brief kiss as they left for the car.

* * *

The Kame Game Shop stood proudly as ever on the small street. The cherry blossoms were beautiful. The limo slowed and pulled up at the curb. Jou hopped out and Seto exited the vehicle, giving the driver instructions. He stepped into the small shop and found he was the only occupant, besides Solomon, who was behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mutou. Could you tell me where Jou went?" Seto asked politely, with a short bow. Solomon bowed in return.

"He's gone upstairs to the guest bedroom. That's where the boys are I imagine." The older man smiled and Seto took it as his invitation to go inside. He made his way slowly past Solomon and was soon at the top of the stairs.

"Jou?" he called.

"In here Seto…" came the quick reply. Seto walked in and saw Jou sitting on a cushion on the floor with Ryou and Yuugi. Atemu was stretched out on the futon with a book and something small and fluffy that Seto couldn't make out. He was wondering why everyone was in here. It seemed like a strange room for a group gathering as they normally gathered in the living room.

"Hey Seto…have you heard about these little guys?" Yuugi spoke up shyly from the floor, pointing to the pet carrier. Seto then realized the fluffy things in the hands of Yuugi, Ryou and Atemu were kittens. He shook his head at Yuugi's question and Yuugi looked at Jou in confusion. Jou noticed.

"Ah…in case you wondering Yuugi; I wanted it to be surprise. It was a nice idea to get him outta da office. Poor guy had a rough day." Yuugi looked back at Seto, who had made himself comfortable in the armchair and Seto could literally see the apology in his big, expressive eyes. Seto gave a small warm smile in return because he didn't want to upset Yuugi.

Atemu silently observed the scene as it unfolded and was pleased by Seto's response. He looked down at his stomach where Cleo was fast asleep. She had curled into a little ball and stretched her paws out. Atemu didn't mind whatsoever. He had every reason to be happy. Yuugi and he had officially been a couple for three days now and Atemu was in a very good mood.

But there was something. He wanted to do things right for Yuugi. He understood that Yuugi had never been intimate with another person before, so he didn't want to push Yuugi at all. He decided that taking it slow would be better for both of them, since they had to get to know each other all over again, just on a different level. Now all he needed was a way to show Yuugi how much he cared for him, but what was a good way to do that?

He looked up from his book again and noticed that he had stayed on the same page since Seto and Jou had arrived. He sighed and put the book down. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get anywhere until he had gotten his problem solved. That got him wondering what Seto had done to show Jou his love. Maybe he could ask them for help.

Yuugi had looked up when Atemu had sighed and put his book down. Was everything okay? Was Atemu having second thoughts about them? He went back to stroking his kitten with the red armband and decided not to think about it. Jou had taken a liking to the kittens and played with the little shy kitten with the green armband. Ryou and Mocha were getting on well too. Ryou had come twice so far to see him.

Seto looked around the room and took in everything. He noted how vibrant the room was. It may have been small in comparison to the rooms at his home, but there was definitely more of a 'lived in' feeling here. He wondered if it had more to do with the people or the kittens. But it gave him an idea. Atemu seemed deep in thought and Yuugi and Ryou were chatting to Jou.

Just then, Jou's stomach rumbled. Seto rolled his eyes. The two lights giggled at Jou's red face and Atemu used this as an opportunity. "Ryou and Yuugi, could you two possibly bring up some snacks from the kitchen?" his deep voice was calm and soft, and it eased whatever bad feelings the Yuugi had. Yuugi jumped to his feet after putting his kitten down and went to Atemu. He softly kissed Atemu's lips and reluctantly broke away. Atemu looked into his eyes, smiling.

"We'll be right back…see ya…" Yuugi stole another tiny kiss from Atemu and followed Ryou out. Atemu smiled somewhat smugly and Seto and Jou were mildly surprised to find out that the two were an item.

"So…when did it start?" asked Jou in friendly teasing manner. Seto leaned back and crossed his arms. He too was intent on hearing the details. Atemu expressed his amusement of their facial expressions.

"Yuugi and I got together three days ago. I couldn't be happier." Atemu answered honestly, but another thoughtful look crossed his face, and didn't go unnoticed by Jou.

"But…" he prompted.

Atemu hesitated, but he continued on. "I need a way to show Yuugi how I care for him. I don't want him thinking that I only want him physically. I want him as a whole, him as a person and everything about him. I just don't know how to say that without overwhelming him." He paused and hoped that the other two would have a solution.

"Atemu, you don't just say stuff like dat. Those things come all by themselves when the right moment comes. Trust me on dat. But if ya wanna give Yuugi a bit of attention, I'd say go out on a date. That's what all couples do at the beginning." Jou sent a warm look Seto's way and Seto couldn't help but smile. Atemu's face eased as he thought about it.

"Where should I take him? I have never taken anyone out on a date so I wouldn't know where to start thinking about it."

Jou noticed the small disappointed look. He felt a little sorry for Atemu, because it was so much easier than he was anticipating.

"Atemu, calm down. A date is where you take him somewhere special and you treat him. Like going to a movie, or dinner or even take him out to do something that he wants to do. It's that easy." He looked at Seto who nodded.

"It's true. I once took Jou to a museum and he got so bored that he just walked out and left me standing in front of a group of rich people thoroughly embarrassed. Jou showed me a real date that day. We went bowling and I never had so much fun. When Mokuba found out he laughed at my stupidity and I can't blame him. I'm sure you'll find something Atemu." Atemu seemed much more at ease and Seto turned his attention back to Jou.

"Seto…can we have one of these?" Seto saw the kitten in his hand and he immediately shook his head. Jou whined and Seto made an annoyed sound.

"Sorry Jou. I don't have the time to worry about looking after a pet. You know how hard I work and how little time I have for myself. It would be unfair to expect me to care for such a young animal if I wasn't around." Seto gave Jou an apologetic look and thankfully Jou dropped the subject. He hadn't wanted to give Atemu a bad impression of him, but he could hardly walk to his office everyday, kitten in tow…now could he?

Jou was disappointed but he could also understand his reasons. It was mean to ask Mokuba either, because he had so much ongoing school activities and work, so the only time he had to himself was early in the morning and late at night, hence the video games. Jou sighed in defeat. It really didn't help that the kitten in his hand was so damn cute!

Yuugi and Ryou returned with a big tray of snacks. Jou smiled and Seto almost wanted to laugh. Atemu took a bag of crisps and kissed Yuugi softly in thanks. Yuugi grinned into the kiss and immediately wanted another one. He nipped lightly at Atemu's lips and Atemu chuckled.

He tickled Yuugi and laughed as Yuugi 'ran for his life'. He looked down at Cleo who was still asleep. Yuugi came over and handed Atemu a bottle of milk. Yuugi settled back on the floor with Ryou and took his kitten again.

Atemu turned his attention to his little queen. She had grown a little stronger and hadn't had any more trouble feed since the night Bakura and Ryou had stayed. He was glad for that. He had grown attached to her and he knew there was no way the he would let anyone take her away from him.

He rubbed along her back and stomach softly to wake her up. She was always so soft to touch. Cleo's big sparkling eyes opened and she gave a happy mewl when she saw him. He stroked her head and she licked his thumb in greeting. He supposed some things would never change. He offered her the bottle and stroked her softly while she fed.

Yuugi had offered to let Jou feed the last kitten, but Jou shook his head. Seto looked slightly out of his element as he sat in his suit in the small guest room. That's when Jou placed the kitten on Seto's lap. Seto gave him a flustered look and then saw the meaningful look in Jou's eyes. Atemu was watching them quietly. Seto took the bottle from Jou and offered it to the shy little kitten.

Seto loved the soft fur under his fingers and the small weight on his lap. The kitten was tiny and adorable. Deep down, he knew he would love to take the little kitten home, but he wanted to have time for it. It was better if he didn't get attached at all. He gave a soft sad smile to himself and he stroked the kitten's back softly as he suckled. Jou smiled and Seto couldn't believe how natural it felt to care for the little guy.

Yuugi smiled. Ryou looked at him and they both looked back at Seto with his beautiful designer suit and a tiny little kitten. It was so different seeing him like this. Yuugi had an idea.

"Seto? Is it okay if I take a photo of you and the kitten together?" his amethyst eyes shun with hope and Atemu smirked. There was no way Seto would resist those eyes. Seto looked at Yuugi and couldn't stop himself. He nodded and Yuugi gave his kitten to Jou and went to get the camera. He raised the camera and snapped a few quick pictures of the two together. Then he took one of Jou and his little one.

Seto smiled to himself. He was glad to have Jou. He had to admit that this really was a much better way to spend the day. He looked back at the kitten on his lap and smiled. Maybe this truly was the beginning of something…

* * *

Hey again! I know its a bit of a shock, jumping to Seto and so on, but I thought a little change would be refreshing and besides, I have to introduce the characters somehow. What better way to do it right? Anyway, for this chapter , my favourite part was...hmm, I liked a lot. I love how Seto thinks and acts. I loved Mokuba's character so much, and I threw in him doing a little impression of Mokuba as a joke. And if you're wondering, I had him playing, Need for Speed, most wanted. I love that game! A also loved when Seto fed the kitten and gave a sad smile to himself, he does want to kitten, but has his reasons as well. But I thought I expressed it well. I really enjoyed writing them both and hope you guys liked the chapter as much as I did.

Heidlebergchick


	6. Chapter 6: Light's Pleasure

Chapter 6 ~ Lights pleasure.

*****Lemon Alert! *** **

The dark room was warm and quiet, and two young males were sleeping. The larger male spooned the smaller, his face buried in a mane of soft white hair, much like his own, but softer and silkier. The peaceful expression on the smaller males face changed, his eyebrows creased slightly in his sleep and his mouth parted to let in more air as his breathing increased.

Laying on his right side, he whimpered and rubbed his face against the pillow. His movements caused the larger male to shift uncomfortably. The smaller moved again, this time more sharply as he let out a needy moan. The larger shifted again as he tried to spoon his lover again in his sleep. The smaller moved back against his lover, rubbing against his large frame, still dreaming.

"Kura…please…" he moaned sleepily. He buried his face against the soft pillow again. This time the larger male grunted as he woke up.

"What the fuck Ryou…it's too fucking early!" The larger spooned Ryou again as he tried to get some more sleep. Ryou was still dreaming unaware of his lovers voice.

"Please…Kura…need you…" he moaned softly as he felt his lover's larger body spooning him again. Bakura's eyes snapped open as he heard his lights moans. Recognition flooded through him as he looked at Ryou's face and saw that he was indeed still asleep. His light was whimpering as he shifted, still dreaming of his lover. Bakura smirked. So his light was having a 'special' dream was he? Well…he couldn't let that slide now could he?

Bakura held Ryou in his strong arms from behind, preventing him from squirming away. He kissed Ryou's neck softly and began sucking the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Ryou gasped and shifted. Bakura continued to kiss Ryou's neck and shoulder and his hands began gliding over his lover's body. Bakura sniffed in the beautiful unique scent of Ryou and his lips traveled upwards where they nibbled on his earlobe.

Bakura watched Ryou intently as the tiny spark of pain caused Ryou to wake up. His soft brown eyes fluttered open and felt Bakura resume nibbling on his neck. Ryou sighed and tiredly snuggled into Bakura's touches.

"Morning Kura…Mmm that feels nice…"he sighed again as Bakura kissed his neck softly and held him close. "This is a very nice wake up call Bakura…" Ryou couldn't help but murmur. Bakura chuckled and purred in his ear.

"Mmm, not nearly as nice as the wake up call you gave me, my sweet hikari. Don't you remember?" Bakura continued worshipping Ryou as Ryou completely blanked out. He knew he had been dreaming but he forgot as soon as he woke up, like most people.

"Should I remind you…?" Ryou's stomach clenched and he had a bad feeling about this. Bakura felt him tense and he decided to put his little one out of his misery.

"It went something like this…please Kura…I need you…" Ryou blushed as Bakura whispered huskily in his ear. He couldn't stop the shiver of excitement that ran through him. Bakura felt it. He smirked.

"What's the matter Hikari? Does it excite you, the idea of me fucking you senseless, does it make you hard?" Ryou shivered again at that deeply sinful voice whispering erotically in his ear. He couldn't help but moan at the thought of Bakura buried inside him and Bakura seemed to just read his mind. Ryou was so glad Bakura couldn't see his face. He loved the idea and was shamelessly turned on by it and the proof was lower down. He could feel Bakura's morning erection pressed lightly against him from behind and all he wanted was for Bakura to take him.

Without meaning to, Ryou ground his rear against Bakura as he entertained the thoughts of Bakura taking him. A swift gasp from Bakura brought him back down to earth and he flushed red. He felt Bakura's lips smirk at his neck and he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes…hikari…" he whispered as he pressed closer against Ryou. His hands moved soundly along Ryou's sides and lingered lazily on his hips. Ryou shifted, those hands that could undo him were inches from his throbbing erection. He needed his dark, oh god how he needed him. He groaned as Bakura's continued gradually moving closer to his need. He let out a little whimper of frustration.

"Bakura….please…." he whimpered and shifted restlessly. Bakura ran his index finger along Ryou's length and heard the prompt gasp of surprise and pleasure. Ryou continuously shifted back onto Bakura's erection and Bakura pressed a hand softly over Ryou's length. Ryou could have sobbed from frustration as the feather light touches were driving him insane.

"Please Kura….need…please…" the rest of his sentence wasn't at all coherent but Bakura understood everything perfectly. He wrapped his whole hand around Ryou's cock and squeezed it just how Ryou liked it. He brought his fist down to its base and rubbed himself lightly against Ryou. Ryou let out a moan of approval as sparks and waves of pleasure began to build up inside him. Bakura brought his hand up and down Ryou's cock feeling it become painfully hard. He use Ryou's pre-cum to lubricate his movements and a moan ripped itself from Ryou's mouth.

His moans were starting to affect Bakura and he felt his own need steadily accumulate. Ryou spread his legs a little wider to give Bakura better access and rocked back against Bakura's erection.

"Kura…please….I need you in me….oh god, please fuck me Bakura…" he let out another moan as Bakura squeezed the tip of his cock. Bakura was really starting to agree with his light and he turned over on his left side to get the lube from the nightstand. He flipped the cap and squeezed some of its contents onto his fingers.

Ryou watched and his desire shone from his eyes like light from a lamp. Bakura resumed his original position and rubbed his fingers across Ryou's entrance. Ryou let out a deep breath he'd been holding. Slowly the fingers entered his one by one, stretching him and teasing him at the same time. He thrust them slowly, in and out carefully preparing his smaller lover.

Finally when he was satisfied that Ryou was prepared for him, Bakura made them both comfortable. He lay behind Ryou and pulled the soft blanket around them, so Ryou wouldn't get cold. He lubed up his cock and then with a nod from Ryou, he slowly pushed the tip of his cock into Ryou. Ryou gasped and Bakura couldn't hold back the moan as he sunk deeply inside him. It was so hot and tight. He pushed to the hilt and paused.

Ryou heard the harsh ragged breaths coming from Bakura, who face was buried in his hair at the base of his neck. Bakura's hands clutched Ryou's hips desperately and Ryou could only imagine what he was feeling. Ryou rocked tentatively back against Bakura, whose fingers tightened their grip slightly on his hips. Ryou gasped at the slick pulling sensation as Bakura pulled out a little.

After a few rocking movements from Ryou and some short thrusts from Bakura, the two found a steady rhythm. It was the perfect example of giving and taking, yet both gaining something precious in the process. Bakura pulled halfway out a thrust swiftly inside Ryou. He thrust as deeply as possible and the velvety skin inside Ryou welcomed him. It was unbelievably soft, but incredibly tight. Ryou's muscles danced around him, squeezing him and enhancing his pleasure.

Ryou arched his back and thrust back onto Bakura's cock which filled him deliciously. Bakura lips remained at his neck and Ryou felt each breath that Bakura drew. His hands rested on his hips, and his thumbs caressed them softly with each movement. The pleasure slowly built up as Bakura continued their steady rhythm.

Ryou's breathing hitched as Bakura pushed his left leg forward a little and slammed into him. Ryou gasped and pressed firmly back. Bakura snapped his hips forward, filing Ryou thoroughly, giving his light as much pleasure he could stand.

"Kura…feels so good." Ryou moaned. Bakura nuzzled him softly and his hand moved upwards along Ryou's torso. Bakura rubbed his flat palm along Ryou's body and stopped when he reached one of Ryou's nipples. Ryou felt the spark of pleasure surge through him and his muscles briefly squeezed Bakura harder. Bakura gasped and shifted, hitting Ryou's prostate in the process. Ryou groaned with satisfaction.

"Yes Kura…right there…"Bakura moved faster now, nailing that spot inside Ryou. Ryou's body arched and writhed with each blissful thrust that added to his mounting pleasure. He could feel the thin layer of perspiration building up on Bakura's chest as he pounded even faster into his light. Ryou began to get a little light headed as his body willing took each deep thrust. He voiced his pleasure each time his lovers hard flesh pierced him and he felt the coil of pleasure reaching its peak inside him.

Bakura was in a similar state. He knew he couldn't last much more of this perfect tight heat. His lights cries fueled his lust making his pound deeper for all he was worth. He felt Ryou's muscled contracting and his body trembling with pleasure.

"I can't take much more Ryou…" he gasped out as he continued slamming forward. Ryou threw his head back in reply as he deliberately gripped Bakura's cock with his muscles.

"Oh fuck, Ryou…" he moaned. His cock felt ready to explode. Ryou squeezed him tighter and thrust back faster. He wrapped his hand around his cock and began stroking himself to Bakura's swift pace. Bakura struck his prostate a few more times before Ryou's body tensed. Bakura gave a few long, deep thrusts and pushed Ryou and himself over the edge. Ryou cried out and arched his back as Bakura now remained still, gasping for breath.

Ryou panted likewise with his eyes closed and Bakura still deep inside him. He felt amazing and leaned into Bakura's lips, which resumed their soft nuzzling. Bakura could be quite gentle when he wanted to be and Ryou simply basked in the after glow.

"Mmm, Ryou…you were amazing." Ryou simply gave a tired 'mm-hmm' and sighed with contentment. Bakura eased out slowly and pulled the blanket around his body. He felt privileged to have an amazing lover like Ryou and he lay on his back. Ryou immediately turned around facing him, and laid his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura drew his light closer to him and was delighted to discover what time it was when he looked at the little alarm clock on the dresser. It was still early on that Saturday morning and they both had plenty of time left to sleep. With that he closed his eyes and breathed in Ryou's sweet scent as he drifted back to sleep again.

* * *

"Gods Marik, …that feels good…" the beautiful Egyptian moaned as his lover released his painful erection. The air hitting his heated flesh was nothing compared to his lover instantly deep-throating him. He spread his legs a little wider and allowed Marik better access as he once again, sunk swiftly to the back of his throat.

He hissed in pleasure and Marik began sucking harshly on his tip and kneading him with one hand. The other hand kept his hips still as Malik fought the urge the thrust at the amazing sensations Marik was producing. He licked teasing along his lovers length irritating him further. He had been teasing Malik most of the morning and now he had snapped and demanded that Marik take care of the 'problem' that he had created. So Marik had obliged, after all he prided himself on being a good lover and keeping Malik well satisfied was important and likewise for Malik.

He sucked hard again, bobbing his head making Malik's body scream in pleasure. His fingers fisted the bed sheets as Marik sucked him into oblivion. Malik opened his eyes and looked down at his sexy lover. The sight of himself sinking into his lover's mouth was too much and he threw his head back in pleasure as he came. Marik sucked him all the way down his throat enhancing his pleasure to the limit, before swallowing. He made sure Malik satisfied before releasing him and waited patiently for his lover to recover.

*****Safe to Read *****

Malik took a minute to catch his breath. He watched Marik get off the bed and line their suitcases up at the door. Their eyes locked and Malik got up and fixed his trousers. He joined Marik in the living room, where his sister Ishizu and their adopted brother Odion were having breakfast. The two joined them and filled their plates and cups. They were flying to Japan later that day and would be staying with Bakura and Ryou for a month. They figured it was a good idea to spend some time with their friends, since they saw each other rarely. All in all, they were looking forward to seeing their friends again. Marik had been teasing Malik all morning long with the idea of plane sex on their way to Japan. He wondered how much more teasing it would take until Malik jumped him at the airport. He grinned wickedly; there was only one way to find out…

* * *

Back in Japan, Jou and Mokuba were playing video games together. Mokuba had tested the game earlier for his brother and was now testing the two-player version with Jou. Jou was sucking as usual. Mokuba didn't know how it was possible. He played whenever he had the chance and that was a lot less than Jou, but he was still better. Oh well. School would be over soon and he would have loads more time to kick Jou's butt at this game, which was starting to grow on him.

He had noticed the mood his brother had come home in when they had visited Yuugi and Atemu. Jou had filled him in on what happened and Mokuba suspected that Seto was once again, denying himself the things he wanted for stupid reasons. Mokuba just wanted his brother to be happy and to get things he wanted, things that made him happy.

Mokuba finished defeating Jou and got up and went to the kitchen. He passed the breakfast room, where Seto normally caught up with extra work. He noticed all the flowers in the house and was wondering what the reason was behind them.

His brother was sitting in the kitchen, eating a small bowl of pasta and reading the newspaper. He looked at when Mokuba entered and greeted him warmly. Mokuba gave him a quick hug and decided to grab a quick bowl of pasta for himself too. Their chef always made it so tasty!

Seto closed the newspaper and relaxed.

"Did you like the kittens, Seto?" asked Mokuba. Seto nodded and smiled at a fond memory.

"Yes. They were beautiful. They were so tiny and soft. I'm sure you would have liked them Mokuba." He smiled again.

Mokuba watched Seto's face intently and saw the flicker of sadness before it became his infamous mask once again. He could tell, somewhere deep down Seto wanted one of the kittens, and he told Jou they couldn't have one because he didn't have time to look after it.

"Seto, Jou told me what happened…talk honestly to me…did you really want one?" he looked his brother in the eye. Seto caught the look and he didn't want to lie to Mokuba anyway.

"Yes, but I thought it would be normal. People see things they like all the time, but it doesn't mean they need those things, or that the interest would last. If I brought a kitten into this house, it would be cared for by our staff, Mokuba. I don't think that's fair. If we saw the kitten at night, it would never get to know us. What would be the point…?" He took a bitter sip out of his cup and looked away. That was his way of saying, drop the subject; my reason is sufficient. Meanwhile, Mokuba was ready to explode with exasperation at his idiot of a brother.

"Seto, why won't you stop denying yourself the things you want? You slave over the company when you should trust your employees to do their jobs. Seto, the more work you take on, the lazier your employees become. They are earning money for the work that you're doing. Can't you see that?" Seto's widened as he understood his mistake. Mokuba saw it and was happy that Seto would not repeat it.

"Don't you see Seto, if you drop some work onto your employees, then you would have loads of time for me, Jou and definitely a kitten. Although, at the rate you work, its amazing you get to see us at all…"he broke off laughing as Seto gave him 'the look'. Seto smiled and Mokuba was happy to see him smiling at the least. Hopefully a few short weeks would help Seto change his schedule…because Mokuba had a plan….

* * *

Yuugi was behind the counter of the Kame game shop. Atemu was sleeping and Solomon was with the kittens. Ever since the day Seto and Jou had come to visit, Yuugi had seen Atemu pondering deeply about something. He spoke sometimes with his Jii-chan and then pondered some more. He flicked another page in his magazine and nearly had a heart attack when the door between the shop and the house opened.

Atemu appeared and saw Yuugi jump. He grinned sheepishly and put a plate on the counter. He had brought some sandwiches for Yuugi to eat.

"Hey Atemu, you scared me there for a sec." Atemu kissed him lightly and smiled.

"Yuugi, I think you need a break." Atemu said calmly. Yuugi immediately began flustering about work he had to do in the shop and the house and Atemu put a finger on is lips. "That's not what I meant, hikari. I mean you need a break from the house, the shop, from work. I would like to take you somewhere where you can have fun and be free and enjoy yourself. Is there anywhere special that you would like to go?"

It took a minute and a few more kisses before Yuugi realized Atemu wanted to take him out on a date. Joy bubbled up inside him and he beamed at Atemu.

"Well, I would love to go ice-skating. I'm really bad but its great fun. Would you like that, Atemu?" Atemu didn't answer, but drew Yuugi's lips to him instead. Yuugi closed his eyes and welcomed the feeling of Atemu's lips on his. He melted into the feeling and opened his mouth wider inviting Atemu deeper. He felt Atemu's hand snake around his waist and pull him closer and their tongues danced passionately.

Atemu broke away gently and replied, "I would love anything you suggest. I trust you, my light and just being at your side is enough. I would love to take you ice-skating, if you want me to." Yuugi nodded simply and Atemu went back inside the house.

Yuugi went back to his magazine with renewed energy and couldn't wait to go out with Atemu. But as he thought about it, ice-skating was cold…meaning they would need to find a way to get warmed up again… Oh the possibilities…

* * *

Hi again! I love this chapter. Ryou and Bakura are amazing to write and so are Mokuba and Seto. I'm really starting to love Mokuba. Also I'm delighted that Marik and Malik are in the story now; I know that also came as a shock to some people, but I have my reasons and that's that. Plus they are so much fun and I love their wicked way of think and crazy antics. They'll be back in chapter eight so till next time!

Heidlebergchick.


	7. Chapter 7: Fire on the Ice

Fire on the Ice ~ Chapter 7

Yuugi stared critically at his reflection. He took off his shirt and threw it on a growing pile of clothes on the bed. Argh! Choosing what to wear for the date was driving him nuts. He must have tried on every piece of clothing he owned and he still couldn't find anything. In frustration, he flopped onto his bed and breathed. Turning his head, he spotted the phone. Mmm, maybe Ryou could help.

He reached for the phone and dialled Ryou's number. After a few seconds Ryou answered.

"Hello? Ryou speaking." Came the soft British accent.

"Hey Ryou! Its me."

"Yuugi, how are you? All set for your big night?" Yuugi groaned. He couldn't stop thinking about it.

"No, I need your help. I have no idea what to wear." Ryou heard the level of desperation in his friend's voice and smiled. Come tomorrow Yuugi wouldn't even remember what he was wearing and Atemu certainly wouldn't care, as long as Yuugi was with him and had a good time. Even so, Yuugi wouldn't fully enjoy himself if he was self-conscious of how he looked. So Ryou had no choice really but to help his friend.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll come over and sort you out." Yuugi knew his friend probably thought he was being stupid, but he was relieved all the same.

"Thanks, Ryou. I owe you one." Ryou chuckled and hung up and Yuugi began tidying up the mess he had created.

* * *

Atemu was lying on the futon, when he heard the doorbell ring. He was just about to get up when he heard feet racing down the stairs to answer it. His eyebrow arched in amusement. Then he heard the faint animated sounds of Ryou and Yuugi's voices, as they made their way upstairs. Atemu shrugged and went back to stroking the two nameless kittens. Cleo was sleeping soundly beside her brother Mocha in their soft nest. Atemu was happy to see them so strong and healthy and he knew it was only real because of their efforts. They were a little bigger and their movements were still slow and unsteady. They were all still taking their first steps and so on. Atemu found it incredibly cute when they stumbled and fell. He was always there to put them back on their little feet and he helped them to keep going. In return they loved him, especially Cleo.

Atemu was a little nervous about the date planned for tonight. He was going to take Yuugi ice-skating in downtown Domino. He only truly wanted to spend time with Yuugi, away from all distractions and responsibilities, where they could completely concentrate on each other. He was excited but also restless, because he knew tonight was about settling Yuugi's doubts and making it clear where they stood with each other. He also knew Yuugi was bound to have insecurities and fears about being in a relationship. It was his job to settle those fears and help them both to move forward.

* * *

"Thanks so much Ryou. I don't know what I'd do without you." Yuugi said, with a warm smile. Ryou fought back a giggle; Yuugi was acting like it was a life or death situation. In fairness, Atemu had seen Yuugi wear each piece of clothing in his wardrobe and never complained. Nevertheless, Ryou dedicated himself to the task at hand.

"Okay, let's see what this wardrobe has to offer." With that, Ryou began taking the various items of clothing out and inspecting them. Occasionally he would ask Yuugi a question to determine whether or not it was appropriate for the activities that had been planned. With their combined efforts, Ryou managed to narrow the clothing down to two appropriate outfits that Yuugi liked. Ryou had advised him to go with something warm and comfy, since ice-skating was on the agenda.

He had picked a pair of bootleg jeans and a simple black long-sleeved sweater. The other outfit was just as good. Simple black pants combined with a T-shirt and jacket, would look presentable and give him full mobility at the same time. Ryou didn't agree with women going through pain to look good. Atemu definitely wouldn't be happy if Yuugi was uncomfortable on their date.

Yuugi tried on both and stared at himself critically. This was their first date! He had to look special; he had to show Atemu he was serious about this. But he also wanted to blow him away and surprise him. Yuugi didn't wear leather that clung to his body like a second skin, nor did he have Atemu's amazing physique. He wasn't sure if he could pull off something so flamboyant. Playing it safe was good enough for now.

He pulled on the jeans and noted that bootleg jeans would be good for ice-skating. He slipped the thin, black, woollen jumper over his head and pulled it down. It hugged his torso snugly and the v-neck showed off a little upper chest, to entice Atemu. It was very simple and comfortable and Yuugi knew it was a good choice. He smiled at Ryou.

"Thank you so much Ryou. This is perfect!" He smiled radiantly as he looked into the mirror. His friend simply shrugged as he watched Yuugi admiring himself.

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't added the secret weapon yet." Yuugi shot his snow-haired friend a puzzled look as Ryou started fumbling around in the small duffle bag he had brought with him. He pulled out a few hair products and accessories. Yuugi seriously started worrying that his fellow light was going to start treating him like a girl.

"Ryou, what's all this? What are you planning?" Ryou was still bent over the little bag, which was bigger than it looked and shot his friend an all-knowing sly grin. He pulled out a hair brush and walked steadily toward his spiky haired buddy. Yuugi shot a weary look at the brush as if Ryou was going to attack him with it and took a step back when Ryou gave an evil chuckle, not unlike Bakura's.

"Oh don't worry Yuugi. You and Atemu will thank me tomorrow."

* * *

Atemu gave one last quick look at himself in his floor length mirror. He hoped his choice of clothing wasn't too fancy. He didn't want to 'upstage' Yuugi on their first date. He made it clear to himself: tonight was all about his light. This was his opportunity to shine. He walked soundlessly downstairs and glanced in the clock's direction. He turned on the coffee machine and made himself a quick mocha chino. He settled himself at the kitchen table and played Sudoku to pass the time, while he sipped his sugary beverage.

He almost choked in amazed shock when Yuugi walked in and smiled shyly at him. He caught Ryou's bashful look from behind Yuugi, as he did his best to subdue his small coughing fit. He went red and made a small face of apology. He stood up and looked at Yuugi properly. He was deeply impressed. He drank in the exotic sight of Yuugi's pullover, which hugged Yuugi's upper body in all the right places. His jeans fell casually from his hips, adorned by two studded belts. But Atemu was mesmerized by Yuugi's hair.

It was sleek and perfectly spiked. The spike tips had been re-dyed in a soft metallic blue and the black strands were coated with some invisible cream that made them shimmer like precious stones when moved. A quiet blush crept upon Yuugi's cherubic face as Atemu gazed at him in amazement. His eyes travelled along Atemu's body.

Atemu had ditched the leather in favour of something more comfortable for ice-skating, but just as sophisticated. He wore some ironed black slacks and a crisp, crimson shirt with delicate golden pinstripes. He glanced at his Rolex and gracefully got to his feet. Yuugi snapped out of his daze and Atemu gave him a sincere and encouraging smile.

"Wow, you look more dazzling than usual, my light. Are you ready to go?" His baritone voice sent pleasant shivers down Yuugi's spine, adding to the excitement that had accumulated during the day.

"Yes, but you have to thank Ryou for how I look, it's his handiwork." Atemu's eyes met the brown hues of the paler hikari.

"Yuugi, I see Ryou has done an amazing job, but you know it doesn't matter what you wear. Your inner light would always shine through and make you the most beautiful person wherever you happen to be. I'm sure he has mentioned that fact to you?" His eyes sparkled with amusement as Yuugi blushed.

"Stop teasing him, Atemu. He's nervous enough as it is!" Ryou spoke up. Atemu nodded quickly, turning serious again. He took one of Yuugi's hands gently in his own, and gazed into his eyes.

"There is no need for embarrassment, or nervousness or doubts. My beloved hikari, I would never allow harm to befall you or disappoint you. I only wish for you to feel safe and happy while in my presence, is that clear?" Yuugi gazed back into his dark's eyes with nothing but love in his own. He gave a nod and Atemu turned his attention back to Ryou.

"Are you sure you will be able to care for the little ones? Are you too tired?" Even before his date, he was concerned about his little angels. Ryou gave a definite node and began ushering the two out of the room.

"Your grandfather left half an hour ago for Mr. Hawkins and Bakura should be on his way. Everything will be fine, now go and have a good time and forget about us." Atemu took his coat from the closet and slipped it on over his shoulders. It was heavy and had a silk lining. The soft almost fur-like material was perfectly sewn and reached to his mid-thigh. He watched Yuugi zipping up his jacket and stuffed a white scarf in his pocket. Yuugi glanced up at his dark once more and they set off.

* * *

The Domino ice rink was not overly packed. It always drew more customers in the morning and afternoon, as well as people training professionally. But on this Monday evening, a good handful of people littered the smooth ring of ice. Yuugi eyed the icy floor while tying up his rented boots. He was a little nervous in general; he hadn't been ice-skating since he was a little boy at Christmas time. He wondered absentmindedly if it was like riding a bicycle; would it all just come back the second he stepped onto the ice? Or was he doomed to make an idiot out of himself in front of the person he admired the most, on their first date no less?

Atemu had already tied up his pristine, white skates and had made his way through the little archway and stepped cautiously onto the freezing, glossy surface. He began by testing the ice, by skating close to the entrance in small graceful circles. He had never skated on ice before but he didn't find it all that difficult. He managed to remain balanced with slow, deliberate movements and his usual good posture. He watched the others closely as he shifted his balance from one foot to the other, taking notes of their movements. He studied and copied them easily and he found he quite enjoyed the way he could build up speed in short, fast strokes and then just let go. He had never experienced anything like it before.

Yuugi watched wide-eyed. He had never seen his dark skating and was surprised. He had been under the impression that his lover would be just as bad on the ice as himself. With each stroke, his movements became more graceful and relaxed. Yuugi found it strangely comforting that Atemu was enjoying himself, doing something most Japanese teenagers took for granted. But it was all new for the beautiful young man.

Yuugi stood beside the entrance, unable to take the plunge and step onto the ice. He continued to watch his dark, and unconsciously fell into a transfixed state. Atemu's stunning crimson orbs flashed in Yuugi's direction and he cringed inwardly.

'_What if Atemu thinks I'm an idiot who's afraid of a little ice? Oh no, here he comes!'_ He dark moved swiftly towards him with confidence, his arms folded softly against his chest. Yuugi's eyes instantly fell to the ground and he did his best not to fidget in front of his lover.

Atemu slowed to a soft halt before Yuugi, wondering what was bothering his little one. Other skaters flew by oblivious to them. He said nothing but simply reached out with his right hand. He caressed Yuugi's cheek gently with his thumb, directing his gaze upwards. Amethyst eyes focused reluctantly on Atemu's, while enjoying the tiny movements being made by those tanned fingers on his face. The butterflies threatened to overwhelm the smaller teen as he leaned into their heat.

"What's the matter, Aibou?" Atemu's eyes were soft and warm, with a hint of concern in them.

"Nothing, I just liked watching you… you're really good…" His voice trailed off softly. He was only telling a half truth, but he knew deep down Atemu could tell that it was nothing but a cover up, hiding his true feelings. He could hide nothing from the beautiful man before him.

"Okay, aibou." Now Yuugi felt like crap. The owner of that baritone voice simply believed him without question to make him feel better but there were other ways of doing that.

Atemu held his gaze for a moment and watched Yuugi prepare to step onto the ice. The blades on his skates were at the last possible point on the mat. Atemu decided to help him, knowing all he needed was… the correct motivation….

Atemu wrapped his strong arms around Yuugi and drew him into a soul-searing kiss. Yuugi's eyebrows threatened to be lost forever amid his spiky bangs and his shock got the best of him. His eyes slid shut and he melted into Atemu's arms. He slowly slid his arms around Atemu's neck. Atemu quickly gained entrance to Yuugi's mouth and wasted no time engaging Yuugi in dance of sorts.

Yuugi couldn't get enough of those soft lips, he felt amazing. He moaned when he felt his darkness's tongue swirl passionately against his. He was floating away, riding a little wave of heaven. He invited Atemu deeper, wanting more of that exotic spicy taste of his lover. His moistened lips moved effortlessly against Atemu's, their tongues caressing each other.

He gave a whimper of disappointment when Atemu reluctantly pulled away from the drugging kiss. Yuugi continued to sway against his dark, enjoying the soft, fleeting butterfly kisses along his jaw. His skin shivered and tingled as he felt his dark draw breath. He arched and whimpered again when his ear lobe was pleasantly nibbled and sucked on.

"Open your eyes, little one." Atemu whispered breathlessly in his ear.

The innocent eyes opened and widened in alarm. His grip tightened on his lover when he realized they were standing in the middle of the ice rink. He felt Atemu sway against him again and watched as they moved slowly. The strokes were smooth and unrushed. Atemu skated forward with his little one in his arms. He slowly got used to the feeling as he was forced to move his own feet in the correct manner. His darks patience surprised him. It also confirmed his suspicions that Atemu knew he hadn't given him the true answer earlier. He no longer feared the ice now that he was far away from all exits and hand rails. Atemu let him go, holding only one arm as he urged Yuugi to continue the slow pace he had set for them. Yuugi understood and began moving in sync beside his taller lover.

It wasn't long until both partners were completely in tune to the others body movements. Despite the cool temperatures, Yuugi found himself pleasantly warm. His movements matched Atemu's and the grip slacked until they were simply holding hands. Atemu was proud that Yuugi was beginning to believe and trust in his body and its abilities. They skated in circles around the rink, becoming at ease with it and the others around them.

Atemu let go and let Yuugi skate beside him unassisted. Yuugi remained in an eye lock with his lover and allowed himself to become one with the ice. He stopped thinking and allowed his feet to move confidently. His taller partner twisted away in an elegant curve almost daring him to follow. Yuugi held his gaze and followed, easing a path between the other faceless skaters, creating his own path to his lover. Atemu threw a fleeting glance over his shoulder, sending shivers down Yuugi's spine. His lidded stare told Yuugi, he wanted to be pursued, hunted. It thrilled him down to his toes.

Yuugi flew effortlessly along the ice, seeking, chasing, wanting. Atemu's lithe body and slender hips teased him and was always just out of his reach, no matter how fast he moved. Atemu used his perfect, sexy body to thwart and beat Yuugi at every twist and turn. He showed off his amazing balance and soon both teens focused on nothing but each other and the hunt.

He was almost there, closing him in, backing him into a corner. He was so close; he could feel it in his heart. Atemu was running out of ideas. His brilliant head was matched vivaciously by Yuugi's seemingly boundless energy. Sweat clung to Yuugi's forehead, heat built up in his body. His jacket was light, but unbearable. He skated quickly to the archway and threw off his jacket, Atemu watching him all the while. He panted with effort and took a ten-second breather. Atemu flashed him a smile, but Yuugi returned a challenging smirk. He held up a 'time out' signal and Atemu came to him. Perspiration glistened on his golden skin, his bangs soaked with moisture. He threw off his heavy coat and smiled.

"You tired, aibou? I don't want wear you out."

Yuugi shook his head and gifted his lover with a playful, seductive smile.

"I'm not the one who's worn out, Atemu. I got the impression you wanted me to 'pursue' you. Don't you enjoy me chasing you?"

Atemu hadn't been expecting that, that's for sure. He pondered what his light was planning. Was there a prize to be had if he was 'captured'? He had certainly never been chased in such a manner in his life, even though he had initiated the game. Yuugi always proved to be a worthy adversary.

"I guess I do, aibou. However, I find myself questioning your intent. I worry that there is some manner of prize to be had if I happen to be 'captured', little one." Yuugi smiled playfully and kept the game going. He was rather enjoying himself.

"You should have considered that fact before you challenged me. I guess there is a prize I seek to win, but you'll find that out when I catch you, ready?" Atemu grinned and bolted, taking off down the rink like a swift, galloping stallion. Yuugi counted down quickly from five and gave chase.

Again, they dodged and dove, flitting through the obstacles in their paths. The effort caught up faster with them this time around and it wasn't long before they were both once again, out of breath. Yuugi refused give up. He swerved and twisted like a fast snake in the grass. Atemu's movements became bolder. He pushed himself, making smaller, tighter curves and corners. He spun away, again and again, forcing his pursuer to match him.

And Yuugi did. He moved like he had been born to be on the ice. His hair shimmered softly as he continued his chase. He could tell, Atemu was visibly straining to continue their game, but they were both relentless. In his attempts to get away, Atemu was snagged by Yuugi, who had snuck up on him. Atemu was on the verge on escaping when Yuugi suddenly lost his balance. His grip on Atemu's wrist where he had snagged him, turned into his lifeline instead.

Atemu spun around to face his smaller lover in an instant. He strengthened Yuugi's grip on his left arm and grabbed Yuugi's right wrist and began to slowly pull him up. Yuugi stopped sliding and balanced himself. With their combined strength, he rose slowly, grinding sensually, but unintentionally into Atemu's body as he did so. The sweat and lack of oxygen from their game had left them both hot and panting, but it was nothing compared to the heat that was surging through both of them now. They unconsciously slowed to a stop, their eyes never leaving each others. Yuugi remained still, flushed and panting in his lover's strong arms. Atemu felt the pent up feelings between them rising. He closed the gap between their lips and kissed his petite lover hungrily.

Yuugi gave in to the demanding kiss without a second's thought. Atemu immediately gained entrance to his mouth, tasting Yuugi's sweet innocence. Their arms and hands changed positions, pulling each other closer, demanding more contact. Their tongues swirled in a frantic dance on passion, broken by gasps of air and whispering sounds of pleasure.

Slowly the bruised lips slowed and rested against each other. Atemu rested his forehead against Yuugi's, stealing kisses as they both calmed down from their bout of passion. Yuugi's lips curved into a smile. It illuminated his features with happiness and warmth.

"Thank you for catching me, Atemu." The taller responded instantly.

"How could I have done anything else, aibou?"

Yuugi's expression became playful again. "You know, I never did get my 'prize' for catching you, Atemu..." Atemu cocked his head and a smirked played at his lips. Mirth shone in his eyes.

"Oh? And what is this prize aibou?" His grin widened as did Yuugi's.

"This..." came the heated whisper as the smaller joined his lips to his taller lover's.

* * *

Ryou opened the door to a wet and shivering Atemu and Yuugi half hidden beneath a black coat. He cocked his head in surprise and received amused and goofy smiles in return.

"I'm not even going to ask..." he sighed in mock exasperation. The two burst into chuckles and giggles. Ryou returned to his own lover in the guest room with the kittens. He left the two lovebirds alone.

Atemu was completely soaked. Despite Yuugi's protests, he had insisted on being his knight in shining armour and had given Yuugi his coat, when the downpour had begun on their walk home. The whole situation had been rather juvenile, but hilarious nonetheless. They had finished their date and returned the boots and started walking home, when it started raining. It wasn't heavy at first and they had continued onwards at a brisk pace. Before long, the 'innocent' drizzle had become a vicious downpour and they had ended up huddled under a bus-stop shelter. Atemu had wanted to call a cab, but Yuugi reasoned that the game shop was only 'down the road'.

So they had foolishly decided to wait it out. After twenty minutes Yuugi had started shivering and Atemu gave him his beautiful heavy black coat and not paid any attention to Yuugi's protests. They soon got tired of waiting, and the rain didn't seem to let up, so Yuugi had suggested that they run for it. Atemu was reluctant at first, but ten more minutes convinced him. To their utter dismay, they were a few doors away from the shop when it began lightly drizzling again. But the poor unfortunate former pharaoh was already soaked to his skin and Yuugi had escaped around ninety percent of it, thanks to Atemu's lovely coat.

"I'm going for a quick shower, aibou. I can't stay in these wet things."

Yuugi looked at his lover; his crimson shirt was soaked through and stuck to Atemu's broad chest. Strands of his normally spiky hair pooled around his neck and collar of the now brick red material. Poor thing. Yuugi seriously wished he hadn't accepted the coat for he feared Atemu would get sick.

"Okay, I think I'll go get changed too." Yuugi gave him a smile to send him on his way.

* * *

Yuugi rummaged through his wardrobe having removed the semi wet clothing from his body. He could hear Atemu's shower and hoped for the fiftieth time, that his lover wasn't going to catch a cold from all this. He reached out and grabbed a pair of pyjamas. They were heavy and soft and they didn't make him look like a child. He threw them on and basked for a moment in enjoyment as they caressed his skin.

He left his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. He noticed the guest room door was slightly ajar. He could hear Ryou and Bakura talking and he gave a small knock before walking in. Ryou was sitting Indian style on the floor and Bakura was stretched out on his stomach beside him. Their heads turned simultaneously and Yuugi sat down beside Ryou.

"Hey guys." Yuugi reached out to pet one of the kittens.

"Hey Yuugi. How was the date?" asked Ryou.

"It was great; I had so much fun. Atemu was so good on the ice." Ryou saw the bright smile on his fellow hikari's face.

"Well that's good to hear. I told you it would be fine." They both giggled and Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I guess I was a little silly today. I'm glad I got through it and that it's over now." Both Ryou and Bakura gave him a puzzled look at that statement, it was kind of scary.

"What guys? Did I say something?" he asked a little shaken up.

"It can't be over yet!" said Ryou incredulously.

"It hasn't even gotten to the juicy stuff yet midget." Ryou slapped his arm lightly having caused Yuugi to pale and adopt a look of horror onto his previously happy face.

"Bakura! Don't listen to him Yuugi. But you can't end it just yet; you still have to thank him for showing you such a good time. I have an idea; be romantic. I'm sure Atemu will enjoy it just as much as you. Go downstairs and make him something warm to drink and say sorry for getting him soaked in the rain. You know, curl up on the couch, and watch a movie." He gave Yuugi another friendly smile.

"You could screw all that lovey-dovey crap and go get laid. That's how you really say 'thanks'." Ryou exploded and began slapping Bakura lightly again. Yuugi dissolved into a fit of giggles. It showed how much power a light truly had over his dark.

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Being. Rude?" Each word was punctuated by another slap and Bakura's pleas of 'I'm sorry'. They truly did act like a married couple sometimes.

"Guys relax, don't worry about it. I'm going to go downstairs before Atemu and surprise him. Wish me luck!" Ryou and Bakura broke apart to give Yuugi encouraging smiles as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Atemu turned off the warm spray of water and stepped gracefully out of the shower. Gods, did he feel better. All the numbness in his toes was gone and the stiffness in his neck as well. He wrung out his hair, and began drying himself off with a fluffy towel. His mind wandered back to Yuugi. His little one had been fantastic on the ice; of course he had no doubt Yuugi could do anything when he believed in himself. He wasn't sure if he had used the best method to lure Yuugi onto the ice, but it had certainly worked, he wondered if he had come on too strong, then again, Yuugi hadn't complained. Given the length of time he had secretly harboured feelings for his light, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to control his desires. Yuugi had almost undone him on the ice when he had almost tripped. Desire had gotten the best of him, Yuugi obviously had little or no idea how he affected him.

He threw his damp towel in the laundry basket and tied back his hair. He slipped on his robe and continued his thoughts. He headed up to his bedroom where he immediately sought warm, comfortable clothes. He turned to his modern styled chest of drawers. He opened the rich chocolate wooden drawer and took out a pair of soft, grey sweatpants. He pulled the light material over his slim hips and tied a knot when a small knock sounded. Atemu turned around in curiosity. He opened his door and saw Yuugi standing politely holding a tray of steaming hot chocolate and cookies. Atemu took the tray, thinking it looked heavy. Yuugi seemed slightly relieved that he had managed to make it all the way up without spilling anything.

He set it on the dresser and handed Yuugi a cup. He then took his own and sat at the head of his bed. Yuugi sat at the foot of the double bed and took a sip from his steaming cup. Atemu took a sip and savoured the sweet taste. The marshmallows inside were amazing and enhanced its sweetness. Yuugi nibbled on a cookie and looked around the room. It wasn't often he came up here.

"Mmm, this tastes delicious. Thank you, aibou." He proved his point with another sip, making Yuugi smile ever so slightly.

"No, thank you Atemu. Because of you, I had a really great time at the ice rink. I was so sure going in that I would make a fool of myself going in, but you made it so easy. I didn't even realize when you gave me the push I needed to get on the ice in the first place. It was all you." He finished his sentence leaving Atemu stunned. He took another sip of his drink as Atemu thought about what he said, glad for the distraction.

"Yuugi, my aibou, do you honestly think tonight was all my doing?" his voice was quiet and Yuugi met his beautiful crimson eyes. Atemu set their empty cups down on the nightstand, flexing the muscles in his upper torso as he did. Yuugi blushed; he hadn't previously taken any notice of his lover's bare chest. He shyly met Atemu eyes again.

"I suppose, I mean, I didn't really do anything..."

"Aibou, it's not such a bad thing to need help now and then. It's not something one should be ashamed of. You were amazing on the ice tonight and it was you; I merely showed you the way, but you followed." His voice was so warm and soothing.

"But, I fell..." Yuugi trailed of softly, his eyes downcast. Atemu hated to see his light so crestfallen and he moved on the bed so he was kneeling before Yuugi. He reached out with his hand and stroked Yuugi's cheek.

"Aibou...how many times must the foal fall and stumble before it can gallop? It is the way of things; do not question your abilities so harshly, my light." Yuugi nodded meekly and gave a soft smile. Atemu was perfect, he was so lucky.

Without thinking Yuugi moved forward and pressed their lips together. It was a simple, chaste kiss. Atemu was quite disappointed when his light withdrew those soft lips from his. Yuugi looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't think..."

"Don't be, it's alright."

He gave Yuugi an encouraging smile, telling Yuugi he didn't have to be shy around him. Yuugi leaned forward and pressed their lips together again. Atemu parted his lips drawing Yuugi deeper. The intoxicating taste of chocolate mingled with Yuugi's own personal taste was one of the most beautiful things Atemu had ever tasted. He felt Yuugi exploring his mouth with his tongue, tasting him like no other ever had. He allowed Yuugi to take his time and continue his exploration. His inexperienced hands tentatively reached out to touch Atemu's upper chest, never stopping until they wrapped around his naked shoulders.

Their tongues clashed, Yuugi delving deeply, wanting to discover everything Atemu had to offer. He tasted spicy and sweet at the same time; it was like a drug. He couldn't get enough of it. His lips pressed hard against his lover's, but it wasn't close enough. He gave a soft moan into the kiss and felt a familiar feeling building up in his body.

They broke apart, stealing small kisses as they caught their breath. Atemu's chest was heaving and Yuugi felt the taut muscles moving under his fingers. He dragged his fingers along his chest, loving the heat of Atemu's body. They accidentally brushed a nipple on the way down and Atemu gasped in surprise. Yuugi's hand froze. Their eyes met again.

"Did I hurt you? Oh gods, I'm sorry –" Atemu cut his light off before he worried himself sick.

"Shhh. You didn't hurt me aibou, you just surprised me. Look..." Yuugi watched Atemu as his tanned fingers trailed along his chest, mirroring Yuugi's movements. He brushed one of Yuugi's nipples to show him what he had felt. Yuugi gasped in pleasure and his eyes widened in surprise. Atemu smirked.

"See, it didn't hurt aibou. In fact it felt rather good, wouldn't you say?" Yuugi simply nodded and closed his eyes as Atemu engaged him in a kiss. This time, Atemu pulled Yuugi's body closer to his, delving quietly beneath his pyjama top to rest on his left hip. Yuugi responded with a pleasured whimper and moved his hands back to his lover's chest, continuing his exploration. Atemu bit back a groan of pleasure as Yuugi tweaked one of his nipples deliberately. Instead he softly attacked Yuugi's neck with nips and kisses.

Yuugi tilted his head back to give his love more access, letting out small gasps and whimpers. His mind clouded over with pleasure. He felt Atemu's hand on his hip, unconsciously massaging the skin there as he focused his attention on Yuugi's neck. He began to move both hands across his lover's broad, muscular chest, testing their firmness and occasionally brushing the little brown pleasure points. Atemu practically purred when he ran his hands along his sides, only to drag them back up to tease his chest again.

Atemu removed his hand from Yuugi's hip, earning a whine of disappointment. Atemu raised an eyebrow at this, but continued. He undid two buttons of Yuugi's pyjamas and moved left along Yuugi's shoulder, continuing to nip at Yuugi's defenceless skin. His hand began its journey back to Yuugi's hip, first along his left thigh, sliding back to it former position. Yuugi moaned and arched his hip under the contact. Atemu's fingers tightened for a brief moment in response.

Yuugi felt his lover's lips travel up his neck again, sucking harshly, his second hand holding his hips steady. He arched. He was aroused; there was no denying it and his lovers hands were only inches away from his throbbing need.

"Aibou?" came the heated whisper, that baritone voice heavy with desire.

"Touch me... Atemu, I want to feel your hands..." He felt Atemu shudder at the tone of his voice, dripping with lust and need. His hands glided along Yuugi's thighs, still wondering.

"Are you certain, aibou?" Atemu lips ceased to move but remained on Yuugi's bruised neck. Yuugi could tell that his dark was just as aroused as he was, if not more. His tone of voice was strained, and Yuugi loved knowing he could affect a man like Atemu so much. But he had waited too long to be touched by the object of his desires, his craving had reached its breaking point.

"Atemu, do you know how long I've fantasized about you touching me?" He kissed slowly along Atemu jaw, feeling him tense. "I need you to...please, my darkness..."

"Alright" said Atemu quietly. He kissed Yuugi softly. "Lie in a comfortable position, Yuugi." He got off the bed and hit the light switch. Now the light source was a few small wall lamps. The darkened room only served to set the scene for them, because Atemu knew how important this step was. His dark watched quietly as Yuugi made his way to the top of the bed and lay with his upper back propped up by the pillows. Atemu came to the bed and kneeled between his light's legs. Yuugi was noticeably nervous; he had never been in this situation before. Atemu leaned forward with both arms beside Yuugi's shoulders holding him up.

"Tell me to stop, and I promise you I will." Yuugi nodded and Atemu gave him one last searching look. With a final nod, Atemu resumed kissing his light slowly and sensually. He balanced his weight on one hand while softly running his fingers through Yuugi's soft, shimmering tresses. Yuugi made a quiet sound of enjoyment and Atemu continued. He traced the shell of his light's ear, down to his neck and on to his breastbone. Yuugi arched softly and pressed harder into the kiss. Atemu gave a deep purr and began worshiping Yuugi's chest with one broad palm. Atemu began undoing the rest of the buttons and balanced all his weight on his knees. He kissed down along Yuugi's chest, parting the pyjamas at the same time. Yuugi closed his eyes and remained still, but he couldn't stop the excitement building up in his body.

Atemu reached the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. His lips kissed their way back to Yuugi's lips. His hands slide effortlessly over Yuugi's hips, along his thighs and stopped at his knees. He deepened the kiss, tasting Yuugi's need and excitement. He coaxed Yuugi to bend his knees high and his hands returned to Yuugi's hips. One hand dove under the small of his smaller lover's back, forcing Yuugi to lift his hips ever so slightly. He began sliding the pyjamas down over his light's hips. Yuugi paused as his erection was set free. His dark sat back on his lower legs and noticed his light watching him intently.

His fingertips traced the entire length of Yuugi's legs, down to his sensitive ankles as the pyjamas came off. Yuugi looked up at his dark, whose hands continued to caress his legs. They both maintained their positions as Atemu brought one hand gently up along the inside of one of Yuugi's legs. Yuugi's breath hitched slightly, never breaking eye contact. Atemu brought his second hand forward and again eased Yuugi into the new sensations. When his light seemed more relaxed, Atemu silently rubbed a hand over his lover's thick, swollen flesh. Yuugi immediately let out a moan of intense pleasure. Atemu felt a stab of lust shoot through him; he felt his own arousal respond to Yuugi's pleasure.

Atemu rubbed him again and watched as Yuugi's amethyst eyes slid shut, flaunting his sultry, black lashes. His rosy lips parted softly, allowing a breath to escape them. Milky soft skin covered Yuugi's smaller body, enticing him with its simplicity. Soft elegant curves, captured his interest and he watched them arch under his fingers. This angel spread out before him, begging for his touch, trusting him completely, it was quite honestly the most breathtaking scene he ever laid eyes on. He had never wanted anything so badly in his life.

He replaced his feather light touch with a firmer one. His fingers wrapped around the base of his light's hardened flesh and squeezed softly before continuing the motion to his tip. Yuugi's hips arched in need and another stab of lust shoot through his dark like a bullet. Atemu brought his fist back down and paused long enough for his light to enjoy the sensations coursing through his body. His fist continued its motions and Atemu brought his other hand along Yuugi's inner thigh, massaging the highest part of them. Yuugi's hips began to thrust up in time with the slow, steady pace his dark had set.

Atemu's own arousal throbbed painfully. He was thankful at least for his choice of pants, it made it bearable. Yuugi was completely oblivious to everything around him, except the intense sensations surging through him. He arched off the bed when Atemu used the pearly white essence, which had built up on his extremely sensitive tip, to lubricate the movements of his fist. His small hands fisted the soft quilt, and his head was thrown back in pleasure.

Atemu sped up allowing Yuugi to thrust freely into his tight fist. His other hand continued to caress and massage, slowing moving from the tip of his thigh, to his soft curls and down to his testicles. He began to squeeze and knead them in time with his other hand. Yuugi screamed again, his pleasured cry echoing around the room. Atemu felt his desire multiply; he knew it was dripping with pre-cum. Seeing his angel writhing in ecstasy was probably the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He watched breathlessly as Yuugi's amethyst eyes opened slightly and focused on his ruby ones. They were so gorgeous and lidded like that, Atemu felt his arousal twitch.

"Atemu..." his voice was so soft and filled with fast, shallow breaths. "...it's amazing..." Another sound of ecstasy filled the room. "I'm so close... oh gods..." He moaned again. Atemu watched in awe as his back arched. Atemu couldn't help it; he gripped Yuugi's flesh a little harder and stroked him fast. His other hand moved to his own throbbing need, which he pumped furiously. He groaned; it felt so good. He felt the familiar feeling in his groin beginning to well up. Yuugi's body tensed and his mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. His hips thrust of their own accord and his cries fuelled his darks movements. Atemu made a keening sound as his feelings welled up. Yuugi screamed in pleasure as his hips bucked into Atemu's fist and hot, white fluid spilled over his fingers. His dark gave his own moan as his groin tightened and his own orgasm hit him.

Yuugi lay boneless on bed panting. Atemu leaned back trying to catch his breath. His arms were killing him, but it was more than worth it. He observed Yuugi's figure glistening with sweat, panting and completely satisfied. When he had sufficiently recuperated, Atemu took off his sweatpants and located a box of tissues. He cleaned himself off and went to his dresser to find clean underwear. He slipped the on and felt better. He made his way back to Yuugi, who had cleaned up and put back on his pyjama bottoms. Atemu smiled down at him.

"How do you feel, aibou?" He sat down beside him and Yuugi drew him into a hug. He kissed the side of his dark's neck and they broke apart.

"I feel amazing; It feels better than when I'm alone. You know what I mean." He blushed and looked into his lover's eyes who kissed him softly.

"I'm glad." He replied simply. Yuugi kissed him again and stood up and prepared himself to go back downstairs. Atemu grasped his wrists carefully in mid-action and Yuugi shot him a look of confusion.

"Stay with me tonight, little one"

His voice was so gentle and soft. Yuugi saw the look on his face and allowed himself to be pulled back onto the bed. His dark fixed the covers around them and drew his light into his arms. He smiled to himself contentedly. He had never had a more perfect day.

"Goodnight, aibou..."

* * *

Wow, I reached over 7,000 words! Please review and thank you all so much for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it and let me know what you all think. My favourite part was the last scene as well as the beautiful game on the ice. I was once on the ice and vow, never again. I threw in the game so Yuugi would go into game mode where he was confidant and basically stopped worrying about everything. I would have written the bus-stop scene, but it seemed better to have something interesting to explain when they got home and started changing and I thought it fitted better there. Plus it was getting too long. Anyway, let me know what you think, and until next time, chow!

Heidlebergchick

ps, thanks for all the beautiful compliments and encouragement. It means the world to me!


	8. Chapter 8: Stranded

**Chapter 8 ~ Stranded.**

Yuugi's consciousness stirred. His amethyst eyes flickered open. The familiar shaped furniture and natural colours reminded him where he was, and he snuggled happily back onto the fluffy pillows. Mmm, Atemu's bed was so warm, soft and comfortable. He wondered if he had gotten the best night's sleep of his life because of the bed, or that fact that he had slept in Atemu's arms. It didn't really matter in the end.

He pulled the quilt up around him, careful not to disturb his still sleeping lover. Atemu was lying behind his smaller lover on his side, with one arm lightly draped over his waist. Even though Yuugi couldn't see his face, he knew his dark was sleeping peacefully. His chest rose and fell softly with each passing breath. Yuugi loved the feeling of their bodies against each other. Atemu's was strong and warm; Yuugi couldn't help but bask in his dark's protective embrace.

As he relaxed further, memories of last night's discretions came flooding back. His eyes closed slowly, remembering Atemu's hands touching him in all the right places, coaxing him to his climax. Last night had been so much better than all of his fantasies put together. The feelings were so intense and pleasurable. He knew Atemu had tried his very best to make it memorable for him, that's why Yuugi had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He had selfishly lain back and enjoyed himself and forgotten to help Atemu find his release. What kind of boyfriend was he?

He didn't get to dwell on it though. Before he could do anything to stop it, he sneezed. He tried his best to muffle the sound under the quilt, but it didn't stop his body from jerking. He heard the hitch in his lovers breathing and froze, praying to all the gods that he hadn't woken him. Unfortunately luck was not on his side as he felt some movement behind him.

"Aibou?" His lover's voice was thick with fatigue. Yuugi felt like kicking himself.

"Morning Atemu." Yuugi turned over and snuggled into Atemu arms, breathing in his scent as he did so. Tanned arms wrapped around him and Yuugi settled contentedly. He buried his face in the crook of his lover's neck and laid a dainty hand over Atemu's chest, when he rolled onto his back. Atemu gave a little sleepy chuckle as Yuugi's hair tickled his chin, drawing a giggle from Yuugi too. He gently stroked the silky strands in another direction and brought his hand back down to Yuugi's shoulder.

Atemu enjoyed the feeling of Yuugi's weight on his chest; it felt so natural and right. He had waited so long to wake up with his light in his arms and now he finally had his wish. Last night had been perfect. He had had his love spread out before him, begging for his touch. He loved knowing that he had satisfied his light, pleasuring him until he came. It had been the perfect ending to a great day. He hoped Yuugi had enjoyed himself as much as he had.

Looking at the clock, Atemu knew Solomon would have breakfast on the table by now. At the same time he didn't feel particularly motivated to get up, since his light was snuggled up so wonderfully in his arms. He kissed Yuugi's forehead and Yuugi smiled.

"Did you sleep well, hikari?" asked Atemu. Yuugi's smile widened.

"Yes, this bed is perfect. It's so soft and comfy." He emphasized his point with more happy snuggles, which made his dark chuckle.

"I'm glad you like it so much. I rather enjoy it myself, but I hope I'm not going to have to fight it for your affections." Yuugi giggled again.

"No." Yuugi brought his finger to his lips thoughtfully, but with a cheeky grin. "I like you more. You're a good pillow."

With that Yuugi gave a shriek of delight, as Atemu began tickling him for his remark. After begging for a whole minute, Atemu let him go. Yuugi gasped for breath and smiled as Atemu leaned over him.

"Am I still only a good pillow, hikari?" Now it was his turn to be cheeky. Yuugi leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes." Atemu was just about to begin his punishment once again, when Yuugi spoke in his defence. "It's a compliment, I guess pillow isn't the right word, but you know what I mean." Atemu nodded and leaned down for another kiss. A part of him lived to tease his light. After a few more light kisses, Atemu made himself comfortable. Yuugi snuggled back up to him. Atemu gave a sigh of contentment deep from his chest.

"Atemu?" He looked at his light, noting his thoughtful expression.

"Yes, my light?" asked Atemu, giving his little one, his full attention.

"Have you ever wondered who actually left the kittens on our doorstep, or where they came from or why?" His voice remained calm and soft, as usual. His dark frowned, hoping his light wouldn't become upset worrying about things he couldn't change or do anything about. Yuugi looked up into his dark's eyes, with a little frown on his face.

"I have wondered, but never in great detail, aibou. Raising them was my main concern, along with you." He stroked Yuugi's hair soothingly, knowing it would help calm his little one a bit. Yuugi continued.

"Me too. It all happened so fast didn't it? I just, it's been on my mind for a while now, maybe a week. I just wish I knew who it was." Yuugi finished and Atemu thought about his words.

It was an interesting question though. What if they knew that person personally? Although they didn't know anyone with a Siamese cat, it was still possible. But why bother even looking for this person? They had made it clear they didn't want these kittens anymore; what purpose would it serve but to quell Yuugi's curiosity?

"I don't know aibou. Why, do you wish to confront this person, or is it simply curiosity?" Yuugi looked at his dark. No he didn't want to confront this person, but then what did he want? He sighed and continued slowly.

"I guess it was just curiosity. I'm not angry with whoever left them, but I, it doesn't matter. Forget about it. It's not that important." He put a smile on his face and pushed back the covers. He moved away from Atemu, who grabbed his wrist. Yuugi looked around in confusion and saw the concerned face of his protector.

"Yuugi wait. Of course what you think is important. If you want to find the person and their half of the litter, I won't stop you. If your mind is telling you something then you should always listen. If you want, we can mention it to our friends and go from there. Is that acceptable, aibou?"

Yuugi gazed into Atemu's eyes, seeing nothing but truth, love and sincerity in them. He nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into a gentle hug.

"You're right Atemu. I think it's a good idea for some reason, I can't quite explain it though. The question is though, how do we find them?" Atemu pondered the question. How indeed? It wasn't like they could just knock on every door; that would take forever.

"I have no idea. Our friends may have some ideas about how we can go about finding them. Speaking of friends, they should be at the breakfast table now… are you interested?"

Yuugi giggled when Atemu winked. He withdrew himself from Atemu's hug and stood up. His pyjama bottoms clung nicely to his hips as he stretched. He turned to see Atemu watching him intently.

"Well aren't you going to get up?" He asked and Atemu nodded.

Yuugi laughed when he lazily threw back the covers and hauled himself up. Atemu flashed him a trademark smirk and pounced on his smaller lover before he even suspected something was wrong. Squeals of delight emitted from the room as Yuugi became a victim of his adoring boyfriend's lips.

* * *

The first thing Yuugi noticed upon entering the small kitchen was a deep grumbling sound, along with the usual choruses of 'good morning, Yuugi'. As he made his took a seat at the table, the grumbling sound got louder until he realized it was coming from Bakura. He cocked his head quizzically at the albino, noting his form hunched over the table, his face hidden behind his ruffled silvery hair. His gaze continued down the table to the other, smaller albino, who sipped his steaming tea with amusement twinkling in his brown eyes. Mildly intrigued by this behaviour, he switched his attention to his grandfather, who was busy at the oven. He immediately jumped up from his place at the table, while mentally slapping himself for being so stupid.

As he was setting the table, Atemu choose that moment to make his appearance, drawing an unprovoked growl from Bakura. Atemu merely raised his eyebrow at him and took a seat. Solomon, with Yuugi's help, began loading plates with hot, delicious sausages, bacon and eggs. Yuugi passed them down the table until everyone had a plate. Atemu flashed his hikari a quick smile of thanks before he began to eat. Bakura on the other hand, tore into his food like he hadn't eaten in weeks, earning another look of amusement from his light.

His behaviour was starting to get to Yuugi, who placed a bowl of freshly cut bread on the table. Atemu ignored him in favour of placing a light kiss on Yuugi's cheek. Solomon chuckled behind them. He set the final dish on the table before settling down himself.

"You kids and your mood swings. Forget about what's bothering you and enjoy your breakfast, Bakura." He ignored the glare that Bakura couldn't seem to withhold. The faint sound of him muttering scored another smile from Ryou. Atemu caught his eye and smiled.

"What was that, Bakura?" he asked, in a seemingly innocent tone. Bakura's head snapped up and he sent another glare Atemu's way.

"I said, you try sleeping on that crock of -" His not so innocent remark was cut short by a light kiss, compliments of Ryou. Everyone at the table hid their amusement. Ryou gave a small cough.

"What my, dear, Bakura means is that, he found the futon uncomfortable and now his back is sore." Ryou tried his best to comfort his lover, by rubbing a soft hand on his back. Atemu felt guilty for goading him.

"Sorry Bakura. I gave you my bed last time, and I would have done so again last night, but I had an unexpected guest." He faltered under the surprised looks from the other three. A bright crimson blush developed on his and Yuugi's faces.

"So I take it, that means things went well?" Solomon chuckled. Yuugi nodded. Before he could respond, Bakura got there first.

"I think it means, your midget took me up on my advice, Pharaoh." Bakura finished with a snigger. While he was puzzled about what Bakura meant, he still sent a warning glance in Bakura's direction. A hurt look formed on Yuugi's cherubic face, causing another angry sound to emit from Atemu's mouth.

"You're wrong, Bakura. I would never do something like that." Came Yuugi's soft voice. "Last night was perfect. Things went very well on the ice. I had a great time. I didn't feel the need to degrade myself just to say thank you either. You should know by now, that I'm not like that." At that moment, Yuugi became aware of Atemu's loving gaze. He turned his head cutely and Atemu couldn't help himself. He captured Yuugi's lips in a firm, yet innocent kiss, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls from the others. When he finally did release his light, a very prominent blush spread rapidly over his face. Atemu leaned back in his chair somewhat smug fashion, or at least, he was very pleased with himself. Yuugi on the other hand, went back to his breakfast like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Ryou chuckled and changed the subject.

"I'm glad you two had fun; that was the whole point. Nothing much happened here, the kittens were no trouble at all. I can't wait to take Mocha home!" A sigh of happiness escaped Ryou's lips and Bakura's sour expression softened. He spoke up.

"I think you guys should change the schedule for the kittens. They are three weeks old now; they don't need quite so much care as before. Or at least, there's no need for constant supervision." Solomon nodded.

"That's true. I would have said something some time today, but you've all noticed how little you have to do for them now. As Bakura said, they don't need constant supervision, and they can take care of their own needs now as well. All we have to do for them now is give them more to eat at once and give them a bigger nest now that they are moving. That's your job Yuugi." Yuugi simply nodded at his grandfather, before asking a question of his own.

"Will there still be night feeding's?" Solomon nodded.

"Yes. There's just one thing though. Make sure none of you are very loud for the next week. The kitten's ears will be sensitive right now." Another round of nods and murmurs of 'yes' met his words and he went back to enjoying his breakfast. The others followed suit and a pleasant calm fell upon the small kitchen.

It didn't last long though as the shrill sound of Ryou's cell phone's ringtone disrupted it. Ryou's nimble fingers dove into the many pockets of his coat before silencing the disturbing device. Solomon certainly looked pleased when it stopped. Bakura became victim of a rushed glare from Ryou, upon learning that his ringtone had once again been changed from his usual Bryan Adams tune to something else entirely; Trivium. Ryou hurriedly put the small piece of equipment up to his ear and smiled as the familiar voice of his friend was heard.

"Malik! How are you? I thought you two would be arriving Sunday; what happened?" Ryou now had the attention of the entire table. Yuugi frowned. How the hell could he not have noticed that? Two of his best friends who had left Egypt Saturday, still hadn't arrived by Tuesday morning; first he was a bad boyfriend and now a bad friend? He didn't have time to dwell on it though as Ryou responded to Malik.

"Stranded? Oh my." Ryou's horrified expression triggered concerned gazes from everyone seated, as they now strained to understand what had actually happened. Atemu gave Yuugi's hand a squeeze of reassurance when he noticed the rising unease emanating from him.

"I'm sure it is a long story; you sound exhausted. Sit tight; I'll tell the guys and we'll figure something out, alright?" From Ryou's tone, it was obvious Malik had protested against any kind of charity, but the other exhausted side of him, simply wished to collapse onto a soft bed. Ryou gave a curt nod as it seemed Malik had agreed to his course of action. The others waited on baited breath for Ryou to speak to them.

"Okay then, I'll talk to you later. Bye." He lowered the phone onto the table and shook his head in disgusted disbelief. "Damn airlines!" At this he suddenly became aware of four pairs of eyes questioning him silently.

"Ryou what happened?" asked Bakura, voicing what everyone else was thinking. Ryou gave a half nod and ran his fingers warily through his silky hair and he sighed as if he had no idea where to start.

"Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'll tell you what Malik told me." His eyes roamed, checking that this deal was acceptable to the occupants of the table. There were numerous nods and Atemu spoke.

"That's more than fine, Ryou. Now what happened to our friends? Are they in some kind of trouble?" His voice was calm and soft, and managed calm everyone down again. Ryou took that time to collect his thoughts before regaining the attention of the other four.

"Well, don't ask me how, Malik didn't get a chance to explain properly, but he gave me the general gist, but he and Marik are stranded in Tokyo." Even though they had all heard Ryou previously mention the word 'stranded', they now knew it related directly to Malik and Marik, and not to some other minor problem. Yuugi placed a hand at his mouth in shock. Atemu was torn between his own worry and calming Yuugi. Bakura's face was somewhere between anger, shock and concern. Solomon was the only one brave enough to speak.

"What are they doing in Tokyo? Their flight was supposed to go to Osaka, where they would board a train to Domino. Was there an emergency at the airport or something like that, are other passengers stranded too?" The other three noted the sense of his words and their eyes focused again on the paler hikari.

"That's just it. There was no emergency. This is all the airlines fault! Malik told me briefly that they had spent all of Saturday and Sunday night sleeping at the airport in Cairo. After suffering through all that, they were told their delayed flight had been completely cancelled and they would have to find another flight. They ended up taking a direct flight to Tokyo, just to get to Japan. I mean, they haven't got lots of money, you know how hard Isis has to work." Ryou lowered his head sadly, a look that very much reflected how Yuugi felt. They did know. The whole scene was depressing; no person should ever have to be stuck in a situation where they could do nothing about it. That being said they didn't know the full story. Yuugi tugged slightly on Atemu's sleeve.

"What do we do now?" His innocent question sparked something inside Bakura.

A sudden flurry of movement caused Atemu to break out of his thoughts and everyone else's curiosity to be captured. Bakura had grabbed his car keys and thrown on his jacket hurriedly, which had been hanging on the back of his chair. Ryou stood up immediately.

"Bakura, what on earth are you doing?" Atemu was now also on his feet, sensing the change in atmosphere. Bakura placed a swift kiss on Ryou's cheek before answering to his light.

"I'm not just going to sit here when my best friend needs my help. Marik would do the same for me; he and I, well, we're like partners… you know?" He hesitated as everyone shot him looks of surprise, admiration and agreement. Ryou smiled and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"In that case, by all means, go to them. But since they haven't eaten properly in three days, bringing something for them to eat would probably be a good idea." His light's sensible words stopped Bakura in his tracks, causing everyone to laugh.

Bakura busied himself at Ryou's side and together they began cooking enough food to fill a few lunchboxes. When the last one had been filled Bakura caught Atemu's attention.

"Atemu, I want you to come as well." His face was momentarily hidden as he continued working. Atemu looked up in surprise.

"Why? I fail to see your reasoning." He tried his best to sound sincere and genuinely puzzled. Bakura continued.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed, Tokyo is a six and a half hour drive from here and then back. You're the only one who can drive besides me. I'm prepared to bet Marik and Malik will be too tired to do anything but sleep and maybe eat a little and it's dangerous to drive when you're exhausted. So yes, unfortunately for me, it has to be you to come with me."

Atemu made a slight 'ah!' sound and nodded to Bakura. When both of them were ready, they kissed their light's respectively and set off in Bakura's car.

* * *

Yuugi and Ryou sat back and admired their work. They had finished the job as Solomon had instructed and the four tiny kittens happily explored their new surroundings. The original hard pet transporter with the metal door had been gotten rid of, now that they were learning to walk, so they could have the chance to move more freely. Solomon understood the reasoning for keeping them contained at first, for safety reasons, but he felt the kittens would learn better if they learned to respect their surroundings by trial and error. That way if they did poke their noses somewhere unwelcome and it hurt, they would know that it wasn't a good idea, and not to repeat it. Their new bed was a plastic dog bed, big enough for two grown Dalmatians to lie in comfortably. This had been cushioned and protected with a large furry blanket, akin to their mother's fur. They had clipped the blanket to the bed with plastic pegs so it wouldn't fall away.

"So Yuugi, what's going on with Atemu? He was all smiles and kisses this morning. Something went well last night?" He nudged Yuugi teasingly with his elbow, but Yuugi smiled strangely. He looked happy, but sad at the same time.

"Yes, things went well last night, but only for me." He added a bitter smile, causing Ryou to frown, mostly from confusion.

"Things went well for you, and you're disappointed? I'm missing something, aren't I?" The paler hikari watched his friend nod and knew once again he would have to help Yuugi out. "Alright, start from the beginning and tell me what happened. Then I'll help you sort it out, okay?" Yuugi was half way through a nod, before he stopped himself with a scarlet blush.

"But Ryou, it's private. I want to tell you, but… um, I…" Yuugi lowered his red face in embarrassment. Ryou did a silent 'oh' in his mind, as he tried to figure out where the problem lay.

"So, whatever happened, happened after you spoke to me and Bakura?" He questioned, drawing another nod from Yuugi. "Then you went upstairs first or downstairs and then upstairs?" Yuugi lifted his gaze from the kittens back to his friend.

"I did what you said. I went down and made hot chocolate and brought it upstairs to Atemu. He liked it and we talked a little about the date and then…" Ryou watched Yuugi revert back into his 'shell' so to speak, and he figured it might have been a little too fast for the younger teen. It was quite obvious something explicit had followed and Yuugi was just too shy to talk about it.

"Yuugi, look. We're both adults here. If something happened, don't be afraid to tell me; I have loads of experience with Bakura, remember?" Yuugi went red and a flash of shame went through him. Why couldn't he just be an adult a say what he wanted to say? He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Ryou waited patiently.

"So after the talk, we…well things got a little…" he blushed again, as Ryou gave a little grin. He wasn't teasing, he was just happy that Yuugi was getting on so well with Atemu.

"Things got...physical, Yuugi?" Ryou's excited grin, made Yuugi feel just how hot his face was. He knew it must be bright red. He gave a shaky nod and Ryou hugged him with delight.

"Okay, don't be shy. So what happened; did one of you get hurt or something? What went wrong?" Yuugi face was still red and he took another deep breath.

"We didn't get hurt. I asked him to…ah, you know." He gave a little cough and continued. "I asked him to touch me, and he did and…" A shy smile took over and Ryou grinned madly.

"And it was good?" He saw Yuugi's happy face and continued. "It was better than good?" Yuugi nodded. But then Ryou got confused. "So if it was good for you, why are you upset?" Yuugi's smile faded and he remembered only the white hot feeling of pleasure in his mind and then Atemu asking him to stay with him.

"Well, like I said, Ryou, it was good for me. Atemu, well I didn't…" Ryou nodded in understanding.

"So, I think I get it. He helped you to find release, and you were too shy to touch him?" Yuugi made a face, but shook his head.

"The first part was right. I didn't get a chance; he took care of himself at the same time. I feel bad because he gave me so much pleasure and I gave him none. He had to find it for himself." Ryou now had the full story and Yuugi's ashamed face was obvious. He knew what it was like during fits of passion; it was hard to think straight. Atemu must have seen how much Yuugi was enjoying himself and reached the point where his own desires needed to be released. He knew Bakura well and he knew Atemu's desire for Yuugi rivalled Bakura's desire for him strongly. So he seriously doubted Atemu's need to touch himself had anything to do with negligence on Yuugi's part. But how could he explain that to a virgin who had no idea what sexual breaking point felt like?

Ryou braced himself for a moment before asking Yuugi an important question. "Yuugi, I think I know what happened. I need to ask you something very personal, but you need to answer me, okay?" Yuugi gave him a sort of bewildered look, but nodded yes all the same.

"Okay, have you ever felt so turned on, that you felt like you could burst at any moment?" Yuugi's eyes widened in shock. Ryou waved it off and Yuugi reluctantly nodded. "Exactly, that's sort of what Atemu felt yesterday. You didn't ignore his needs, he just couldn't hold off his need to release any longer. He must have reacted to seeing you in so much pleasure and felt like he was going to burst. So last night was very good for him, you shouldn't worry at all. Do you understand?"

Yuugi was wearing a strange look on his face. It was half relief and surprised shock. Did he, had he affected Atemu that much? Wow, Yuugi never thought he was capable. So he hadn't done anything wrong, rather he had done something very good. He smiled to himself, unaware that Ryou was still watching him. When he finally did notice, he blushed and began to apologize.

"Sorry, I spaced out there for a sec, I'm just surprised." Ryou had begun giggling and he placed an arm around Yuugi's shoulder.

"Welcome to the world of pleasure, my friend. It only gets better from here on out." He started laughing again and Yuugi could only phantom his meaning. What could possibly feel better than what he had felt last night? Surely that was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

Atemu strapped the seatbelt across his chest after making himself comfortable in the passenger seat. He was still a little surprised that Bakura had offered to take him, but at the same time, he could understand. Bakura closed his door, made himself comfortable and started the engine. They set off slowly leaving the game shop behind.

The first five minutes passed in relative silence. Atemu gazed out the windows as they left the familiar streets of Domino and got closer to the motorway. He opened the window for air, knowing how stuffy it could get if he didn't. His actions aroused Bakura's attention, who glanced at him quickly before turning his eyes back to the road ahead. He spoke casually in his normal gruff tones.

"You're so quiet; I almost forgot you were here." Atemu looked at him. "You know what we need? Some music; I hope you like Trivium." He added with a laugh. He reached into the small compartment and found some cd's. After selecting one, he put it into the cd player and the second it started, Atemu cringed.

"Bakura, what in Ra's name is that? Surely you don't expect me to listen to that all day?" His affronted tones, only served to amuse the white-haired male, who flashed an evil grin at him.

"Driver's privileges. Get used to it, princess."

Atemu snarled in fury. How dare that damned idiot speak to him like that! He snorted and turned away, as if it didn't even matter. He muttered something quickly about an iPod. He began searching his pockets as Bakura snatched glances when he could; watching with interest at the entertaining actions Atemu was displaying.

After a few minutes, Atemu concluded that he in fact didn't have his iPod with him and that he would be forced to listen to Bakura's music, much to his dismay. Bakura couldn't stop his laughter at Atemu misfortune, watching Atemu cross his arms across his chest in annoyance, tears of laughter in his eyes. Yep, Atemu was one of his favourite sources of entertainment; he was just so easy to goad. Meanwhile Atemu was seething in anger. That insufferable man! How did Ryou control him? It was beyond his comprehension.

Some time passed in which Atemu's control slipped more and more by the second. He had remained quiet and did his best to block out the angry guitars and screaming vocals. After some praying on his part, the noise that Bakura called music eventually died away. Atemu allowed a sigh of relief to escape him and Bakura just laughed. Atemu looked at him with horror as he opened the compartment again. Atemu knew those disks would only promise anger and a bad headache, so he decided to do something.

"Bakura, wait. Please, I've listened to one album and that was more than enough. Can we listen to something else please?" He spoke quickly and hoped Bakura would do as he requested. Bakura said nothing. His fingers however, flicked through the disks as he continued to watch the road.

"Too bad; the only other music I have is Caliban. Trivium is tame in comparison." He wiggled an eyebrow at Atemu, who let his head fall back against the seat in utter defeat. He sighed and bit his lip with his usual serious look on his face.

"In that case, I would prefer to hear nothing." He knew deep down his request would most likely fall on deaf ears, and was utterly shocked when Bakura decided to be nice.

"Don't think I'm being soft; if Ryou finds out, I'll be skewered." He closed his eyes in fear as he spoke before once again concentrating on the road. Speaking of the lights...

"Hmm, I meant to ask earlier; what did Yuugi mean at the table this morning? What did you mean?" Crimson eyes trained on Bakura, narrowed in suspicion. Bakura's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean? We said a lot of things." His eyes remained on the road ahead and he couldn't see Atemu's face.

"You said Yuugi took you up on your advice. What advice? And why was he defensive about it?" Atemu's tone remained suspicious and tight. It was obvious that Bakura's answer was important to him since it was about his light. Bakura gave a shrug in response.

"First of all, you have to relax. It's not a big deal and you know I'd never seriously mess with any of the lights." Atemu conceded that much to him; it was true.

"Alright," Atemu leaned back in his seat comfortably. "What did happen then?" Bakura kept his eyes on the road as he recalled the previous evening.

"Mm, I was with Ryou and the kittens when he came in. He was going on about how happy he was and how you surprised him with your skating skills or something, I don't know. Then the lights were talking about something stupid, his makeover or something like that and your midget said he was glad he got through it and that the night was over. Then Ryou said, it shouldn't be and that he should thank you by making you something warm to drink since you got all wet. I scoffed and said he should just go get laid, cut the crap you know."

Atemu had been listening attentively and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to Bakura with a blank expression on his face.

"You told Yuugi to _what_? With _me_? Just to say _thank you_! _Are you out of your mind?" _He covered his eyes with his hand and groaned. Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You see? I knew you'd react like this! I told you I meant nothing by it and I wasn't being serious. I just said it as a passing comment and Ryou gave shit to me because of it. On top of that Yuugi didn't do what I said and that proves he's every bit the innocent, goody-two-shoes you're familiar with no matter what I say or do. So relax! It's old news now."

Atemu had remained quite during Bakura's rant and had to admit, grudgingly that Bakura was right. Instead of replying, he simply gazed out the window and said nothing. Bakura snuck a glance and shrugged internally. Sometimes people could be so touchy, especially about the people they loved and that he could at least understand and respect even. He was the same with Ryou; if anyone got between them, he would be the first to defend him. And he agreed, that's the way it should be. He turned to Atemu and spoke in a quiet, sincere tone that was in no way different to the way he normally sounded, and told his long time friend what he was thinking.

"Look Atemu. I know it wasn't the best thing to do and I know how much he means to you. I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt what you two have because if it was the other way around and you said or did something to Ryou, I'd have a lot to say as well. So what I'm saying is, I'm sorry and I'll try to make sure nothing like it happens again." Their eyes met.

"So do you forgive me oh high and mighty Pharaoh?" He asked with a comedic smirk. Atemu's eyebrow rose and a smile crept onto his face as much as he tried to fight it. Then he donned a snooty expression as though he was deciding Bakura's fate. Then he spoke in a haughty voice that matched his expression and said.

"I'll have to think about it. But if you're serious, it'll mean picking up after me for at least a month." Bakura gave him a look before rummaging through the glove-compartment. Atemu thought he was going to punish him for his words by forcing him to listen to Trivium again and started apologising immediately. Bakura just laughed, his fingers selecting a cd.

"I knew I had some Metallica in here. Relax Pharaoh; it's the greatest music you'll ever hear."

He visibly calmed before they both started laughing

* * *

Narita International Airport Tokyo was one of the busiest airports Atemu had ever been to. The vast lobbies and escalators were teeming with travellers from all over the globe. Some looked haggard from jetlag, others ecstatic about being in a new country and reuniting with friends and family. Others were eating, or reading. Some looked completely lost and wandered from place to place with suitcases of all sizes and colours. People played music, babies cried and others remained indifferent.

Occasionally an announcement concerning an incoming or boarding flight would be heard over the entire din, echoing throughout the lobbies, escalators, shops and restaurants. Atemu and Bakura made their way through the throngs, ignoring the many diverse languages and sounds. They made their way to the small clearing about fifteen meters away from a coffee shop. There, on the expensive leather chairs, were Marik and Malik. Malik lay back against Marik's strong chest with his head buried in the crook of his lover's neck, trying the ease some of his tiredness. Marik sat with one arm around his lover and his eyes tiredly on a crossword. It was obvious how tired they were; Malik was practically asleep. Marik looked like he could sleep, but couldn't as he had to stand guard. Their suitcases were aligned neatly beside the chair and their phones lay on the little table, beside the long empty cups of coffee.

Bakura's expression softened as he took in the withered appearances of his friends. It must have been one hell of a weekend for his energetic friends to look like that. He could only recall one other time when they looked like that, and that had been after drinking for two days straight. But still, whatever Bakura had been feeling had disappeared when he saw the tired dishevelled pair and he knew his and the Pharaoh's hikari would have tears in their eyes. A nudge from said pharaoh knocked him out of his train of thoughts and he turned to see a grim look, filled with pity, that mirrored his own face. Though Bakura would never admit it, now was the time to act like a good friend.

He and Atemu made their way slowly towards the two blondes. They didn't even acknowledge their presence which worried Bakura. He responded the only way he knew how.

"Hey fuck-face! Happy to see me?" This was followed by an arched eyebrow, crossed arms over his chest and his trademark smug and menacing grin. Marik looked like he was witnessing a mirage and shot a delighted tired grin Bakura's way, when Atemu spoke.

"For Ra's sake Bakura. Are you always so insensitive?" He watched as Bakura shrugged and Marik began to rouse Malik, who had begun dozing on his shoulder.

"Come on, wake up baby. We can leave now; Bakura and Atemu are here." His voice was soft and tender towards Malik, true evidence that he truly had no energy left. Atemu helped them to their feet and then he and Bakura took two large suitcases each and began leaving the airport. The blondes shuffled tiredly behind them, arm in arm.

Atemu truly felt sorry for both of them, but knowing them, he wondered how long the feeling could possibly last. The cold hit them as they got outside and the sky had gotten darker. Atemu glanced once at his Rolex. It was already 6pm. He opened the boot of the car and began loading in the cases, Bakura as well. The blondes were comfortable in the back seat when Atemu slid into the driver's seat. He opened the boxes of food and passed them around; they had another six and a half hours ahead of them. He silently thanked Ryou's amazing cooking as he sunk his teeth into the delicious morsel of food, the paler hikari had prepared. There was nothing like it and Atemu needed all the energy he could get, to get everyone back to Domino safely. He glanced into the mirror and saw the two blondes dozing on the backseat. He smiled.

* * *

At a quarter to one in the morning, Atemu pulled up outside the game shop in Bakura's car. He had to be dropped off first since everyone else in the car was headed to Bakura's house, where Ryou would presumably have soft cushy beds and hot tea and biscuits waiting. But Atemu was tired now and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He got out of the car and allowed Bakura to take the driver's seat. The albino yami muttered a gruff thanks for his help and watched the former pharaoh let himself into the game shop before heading home himself. It had been a long day for all of them.

Atemu shut the front door quietly behind him and turned on a light. The house and shop was completely silent and dim. He knew everyone was sleeping and he padded as silently as he could to the bathroom. Afterwards, he gave a quick check up on the kittens, who he found were safe, warm and sleeping soundly. He gave a fond smile before kicking off his shoes and laid down on the futon, too tired to go all the way upstairs when the futon was free.

He closed his crimson eyes, utterly exhausted and surrendered to the peaceful darkness, his last thought of his beautiful light.


End file.
